What a Friend Should Be
by starblaze
Summary: Lily and James were best of friends, but when he leaves her friendship for popularity, Lily wants to get revenge. But does James repent what he did? And would Lily forgive him? Chapter 15 up! rr!
1. Lily's Remebrance

What friends should be by: starblaze  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize. a/n: its confusing now but it will get better!  
  
Lily Evans sat down on her bed at Hogwarts. This had been her second and most horrible year at Hogwarts. She looked at the letter in front of her from her parents. They had been asking about James. She didn't know how to tell them or even write anything back. She closed her eyes and remembered back to the very beginning tears slowly escaping her face.  
  
"James! James! Guess what??" A four-year-old Lily screamed.  
  
James yelled back, " What happened Lily?"  
  
"James...I... I just did something.. I mean.. ugh! Just come over here and LOOK!" Lily screeched.  
  
James Potter jumped over the fence that divided the Potter's yard from the Evan's. He ran over to Lily and stopped dead in his tracks. There in front of him was a big pile of snow. Sitting as if it should have been snowing outside. James turned to Lily with wide eyes, "Lily! How did you get it to snow? I mean it's July"  
  
Lily's green eyes sparkled. " I don't know. I just wished that I could have a BIG pile of snow to jump in because it was too hot outside. And then I turned around and this was here!" James ran to pile of snow and jumped in. Lily followed.  
  
"hey Lily!" James called.  
  
" Yeah James?"an eight year old Lily called back.  
  
"Come here." James yelled.  
  
"Ok." Lily shrugged and jumped over the fence. Lily always loved the Potter's back yard. It was huge with lots of trees and shrubs. And even in one corner of the back yard there ws a pool, surrounded by rocks and a little natural waterfall.  
  
James climbed down a tree and said, "Lily! Lets make a tree house!"  
  
Lily smiled widely, "Oh James! could we? It would be so awesome!"  
  
James grinned, " I know! Let me go ask Dad if we can." James rushed into the house and Lily followed him.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come!" Lily screamed. She and James had been playing hide-and-go seek. Suddenly an owl swooped down and she screamed. James ran out of the bush he was hiding in and his eyes opened wide with fright, " Oh god lily! Pretend that you never saw this! The owl, lily! Pretend it never came."  
  
But lily had been occupied with the owl, "James! Its carrying a letter....."  
  
James interrupted, " I know Lily. But Just let go of the owl and the letter then I have to take you to dad."  
  
Lily continued, "JAMES! The letter is for me!"  
  
James's head snapped up, " What???Let me see that"  
  
He snatched the letter out of her hands and opened so they could both read it together. Their eyes scanned the page and Lily began to laugh, " This is some sort of joke!"  
  
She took a quick look at James's face and stopped laughing. "Lily, this is not a joke! You are a witch!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You're coming to Hogwarts wih me!" James said excitedly.  
  
Lily eyed him suspiciously, " What do you mean with you? You're a wizard?"  
  
James laughed, "yes! And my parents are magical too!" Lily looked confused for a second then James dragged her into his house. "MOM!DAD!" James yelled.  
  
His mom and dad came running in from the kitchen where they had been. "What's wrong James?" His mother asked looking concerned.  
  
James looked up at his parents and beamed, " MOM!DAD! lily's going to Hogwarts with me!She got accepted!"  
  
Mrs. Potter smiled, "Lily. Congratulations! Do you want me to take your letter and go show it to your parents? I'll explain everything." Lily grinned and nodded.  
  
Mr. Potter was laughing," James, you got us all worried! Lily congrats! Hogwarts is the best school for magic learning than any other! Hmm we have to get your stuff along with James's."  
  
"Hey James!" Lily called. "Hey Lils." James called back.  
  
Lily and James had been best friends, since well before they knew the meaning of friendship. Lily smiled to herself and thought, "I am so lucky to have a friend like him." That afternoon the Gryffindor second years had off so Lily and James took them to a secret spot. There were two square shaped lots. One was a plain one with flowers growing around the edge of it. Lily and James had discovered it last year. James had made the second one this year and it was magnificent. There was a little bridge with a stream under it. He had caught a unicorn (purely by accident) and it was chained to one edge. Lily loved the unicorn; she'd feed it, nurse it, and take care of it. In turn the unicorn loved Lily. Around the edge of the newer plot were exotic plant and vines. There was a beach in it. The beach had whit sand and went along one of the sides of the stream. James had even put bushes around the plot in which he had placed fairies for twinkling lights. It was the prettiest thing Lily had ever seen. Lily went over to the stream not noticing James following her. She put her face right above the water. She felt a hand behind her and it pushed her into the water. When she got out of the water everyone was laughing at her. James whispered in her ear, "Go find some new friends!"  
  
Lily opened her eyes to see a girl standing in front of her.  
  
"Hi! I'm Melanie. I saw what James had done to you two months ago and wanted to let you know, that he's a jerk. Anyways, would you like to come to Hogsmeade with me tomorrow?" Lily nodded and thought, "I have found a friend James."  
  
Hope you like it and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Notes and New Friends

What a friend should be by: starblaze  
  
New Friendships and notes  
  
Disclaimer: you should know this by now. I own the people you don't recognize!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/n: My thanks to my reviers is at the bottom. I just wanted to say THANK YOU to all who reviewed! I love constructive critism(sp?) so they are welcome!!!!!!!!I hope this chapter is better than the last with the whole qoutes thing. This computer is totally wacko though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily and Melanie had become great friends. Melaine was a shy girl with brown hair and honey colored eyes.Lily on the other hand was a redhead with sparkling green eyes. Besides the differences they were really close.  
  
  
  
two weeks before school ended  
  
Lily and Melanie were walking down the hall to Charms when Lily realsed she'd forgotten her notes. she told Melaine to get to class and she'd be right back. She walked up the steps leading towards the gryffindor tower where she heard voices. Her heart jumped when she heard James talking. Then she came to her senses and remembered they weren't friends anymore.  
  
She neared the portrait and somebody bumped into her.James. He looked at her startled then got a mean look and slammed her against a wall almost making her break her nose.  
  
"Watch it, dork!" He sneered.  
  
Lily looked as if she were to cry. James snarled, " OOOOOO! is the poor nerd gonna cry? aww. you poor baby!"  
  
Lily rushed into the portrait and ran to her room.She could hear James's friends laughing outside. She slipped onto her bed and started sobbing.  
  
There was a knock at her door and a boy with sandy brown hair stepped in. Lily recognized him as one of James's friends.  
  
" What do you want?" she fumed.  
  
" Lily, I think you should know that James wasn't being fair to you. I think he's acting like a prat." The boy spoke soothingly.  
  
Lily looked at him, and in his eyes she saw warmth, " What's your name?"  
  
He smiled, "Remus.Remus Lupin."  
  
Lily asked him teary-eyed, " Remus, why did James do that? I mean, he was never mean to me before!" She burst into a fresh wave of tears.  
  
Remus looked surprised, "Lily, he wants to impress everyone by acting like a git, just so some stupid hufflepuff would go out with him. Lily, I have a question. What do you mean by before? he never said anything about before. He just said that..... never mind. I don't want you more upset than you already are."  
  
Lily sent him a thankful look. "Thanks Remus."  
  
Remus grinned, "Anytime Lily. What are friends for?"  
  
Lily smiled back. She had made another friend.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
James Potter sighed to himself. His heart was breaking. He knew he shouldn't have hurt his best friend( or EX-best friend now) but he knew that once he was popular ( and he would be after dating that hufflepuff, Lori) he would have tons of best friends. And besides Lily could take care of herself. She was a girl. She should have girl friends, not guy friends. He looked up at his new best friend,Sirius, who was telling a corny joke. James put on a smile and laughed anyway. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lily was knocked out of her daydream remembering her charms notes. She looked at her watch, grabbed her notes and ran out the portrait ( thanking god no one was there).  
  
She arrived at Charms five minutes late.  
  
"Miss Evans. May I ask why you're late?" Prof. Flitwick asked her in front of everybody.  
  
Lily blushed, hating to have everyone's attention on her, "umm Prof. My bag ripped and my stuff went everywhere."  
  
Prof. Flitwick knew this was a lie, but since she was his best student in over a century he knew it must have been something important. "Oh well then, Miss Evans please take a seat."  
  
Lily relivied that she was out of the spotlight sank into her seat next to Melanie. Melanie shot her a curious glare but Lily ignored it.  
  
In the middle of the lesson Lily suddenl found two notes on her desk. She opened the first one up and read:  
  
hey nerd!  
  
haha. Nice excuse. Too bad no one believed it! we all know that you were actually crying right? CRY BABY!  
  
( in the secret writing that James and her had made up (when they were ten) it said: )  
  
Evans, meet me in the empty Charms room tognight at 7:30 pm. Its urgent. About our parents.  
  
James  
  
Lily's eyes were brimming with tears. How could he say such things to her and then ask her to meet him later? What a jerk! The only way she would be going to meet him tonight was if Melanie came with her.  
  
She opened the second note expecting more nasty comments but it was a note from Melanie intead.  
  
Lils,  
  
I know the excuse you gave in class wasn't true. I'm not going to push it. My parents ( I told them about you) wanted to know if you'd like to come to my house later in the summer? What do you think? write back!  
  
Mel  
  
Lily took out a piece of paper and scribbled :  
  
Mel, I'd love to visit you and your family. Actually MY parents were wondering if you'd like to come to my house sometime this summer too! What do you say? Lets talk about this later before we get into trouble!  
  
Lils  
  
Melanie read the note and smiled at Lily, who smiled back.Then they quickly went back to work. Lily was thinking about what the meeting with James would be like.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
My reviewers:  
  
Lil-Brat888-you're m first reviewer! hey thanks for the rview. I'm glad you liked it!( did you know: This story was actually a dream I had a few nights ago????I couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote a story!)  
  
Scalene Tristy(anonymous)-i continued! Lily isn't ready to forgive James yet.....she might in the future.well I should HOPE they evolve into something more! ^_ ~ I'll e-mail you right after I put this up!  
  
Fire Spirit- oooooooo! Thank you!  
  
Sent From Heaven-Why would James do a thing? he's so into becoming popular that he doesn't care for others, now does he?Thanks for the review!(P.S.- love the name!)  
  
Y.Kuang- I hope this works out better! ( my computer is really messed up! Please let me know if the dialouge is all mumbled up again!Thanks!  
  
sirius' lover- It was wicked wasn't it?I think Lily should get him back goooooooooooood!don't you? Thankerz for the review!  
  
I'mAgoat- Thanks. I hope I slowed down a bit! The next few chapters won't fly by though.  
  
anonymous-(2)- Thanks for the construstive critism. I hope the way I did this chapter is different! You all have no idea how surprised my english teacher would be if she saw the last chapter.I really appreciated your help! I'm glad you liked the fic and don't worry I don't hate you. :)  
  
Sky007lex- thanks. Trust me James's is gonna get it bad! I have plans for him...........*looks eeeeeeeeeeevil*  
  
Oliver's gurl- THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Tell me how it was: construstive critism welcome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Charm Room Chats

What a friend should be by: starblaze  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: check out other chappies! ( in other words: I own Melanie! That's it!finished!Finito!end! er....I own the plot? J.K. own the rest!)  
  
  
  
A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Thank you soooooooooooooooo much for the reviews! The story!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~(still two weeks before the end of the year)  
  
Lily dragged Melanie out of the dorm. "WHY do I hafta come along?" Melanie whined.  
  
"Because if James starts torturing me, YOU can help! Besides he won't be able to see you because you'll be invisible. The charm will only last an hour so I'll make sure he says what he has to in less than that k?" Lily explained.  
  
Melaine frowned but let Lily make her invisible. Lily pointed her wand at Melaine, said some well chosen words, and Melanie disappeared. Lily made her way to the charms room, making sure Melanie was right behind her ( Lily, had been holding onto Melanie when she said the spell, so Lily knew where Melanie was). She stopped outside the room, and peered in, relieved to see James was by himself. She strode in and sat herself down at a desk.She quietly said, "James, I only have a half our so speak."  
  
James looked at her and began to speak, " Evans, Our parents will make us be friends no matter what, so for the summer we'll pretend to be friends but don't think that by pretending, you'll EVER be friends with me, since well, you're a nerd and I'm not. It's all pretend, because if our parents find out we're not friends they'll stop speaking to each other and I don't want my parents upset because they lost two of their friends.ok?"  
  
Lily gaped at him and then nodded. But only because, her parents would also be upset if they lost their friendship with the Potters. James quickly got to his feet and ent out the door. Suddenly a voice called out from behind her, "Lily? What the heck was James talking about? I mean with your parents and his parents and all that?"  
  
Lily turned around and whispered, " I'll tell you when you come to my house. Then maybe you'll understand everything." Melanie knew that Lily had to be alone for a while, so when they both reached their dorms, Melanie declared that she would be in the linrary, earning a thankful look from Lily.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (the Hogwarts Express reached Kings Cross)  
  
"Lily! Help me carry my stuff!" Melanie complained to Lily. Melanie would be spending two weeks with Lily then a month later, Lily would spend two weeks with Melanie and Melanie's parents would take the girls to King's Cross.  
  
Lily laughed and ran to her parents. They hugged her and held her stuff while she went back to help Melanie.She brought Melanie to her parents and introduced them to her. They were on their way home when out of the blue Melanie asked, "Lily? What was the thing you said you'd show me when we reached your house?"  
  
Lily knew Melanie was talking about the night in the charms room but replied, "Oh that. ummm, its not important."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~(at the Potters house that same day)  
  
"Well Hello, Sirius and Remus! I've heard so much about you two from my son!" Mrs. Potter greeted them." Now why don't you boys head outside, and the house elves will take care of your stuff."  
  
The boys shuffled outside, towards the gardens. Sirius was looking over the fence to the house next door. Both James's house and the house next dooor were huge, but that one had a sense of coziness in it. It had this gigantic window in the back and the boys could see in. No one seemed to be around. Sirius looked at James curiously and asked, "Hey Jamesy. Who's house is that?"  
  
James mumbled something incoherently.  
  
Sirius perked up, "What did you say?"  
  
James mumbled louder, "That nerd's. Evans's house."  
  
Sirius nodded, but Remus was thinking about what Lily had said to him, "He was never mean to me before!" Now he understood. They had been next door neighbors and James had been evil to her. Remus sighed. He knew James was wrong, but how could he, a mere werewolf, corrct this?  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ( the Evans's house)  
  
Lily and Melanie were in Lily's room.Melanie spoke up, "Lily, I know what you wanted to show me was important so spill."  
  
Lily looked at Melanie, then got up and took Melanie to her window. Melanie saw a big house next door. " That is James's house." Lily quietly said. " We used to be best friends and now he goes and drops me like a hot tamale."  
  
Melanie sighed. She now understood how badly James had hurt Lily. " Lily has to get revenge or else he'll act like a pompous git forever." She thought to herself. "But how can I help?"  
  
Just then Mrs. Evans called the girls down for dinner. Trying to make conversation Mrs. Evans asked, "Lily. How is James doing? I haven't heard anything about him in your last few letters."  
  
Lily and Melanie exchanged glances and Lily said, "Oh he's great mom. He started dating this hufflepuff. He's just been busy with her, so we haven't talked much."  
  
Mrs. Evans nodded.  
  
The summer flew by for the girls. They got to know each other so well, that they could practically finish each other's sentences.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chappie: It'll start out end of summer before sixith year: Lily is planning revenge!  
  
Hogwarts Express and First day feast.  
  
My reviewers:  
  
an interested reader: I hope this is longer!  
  
Jitterbelle: THANKS!lol, I'd do the same thing! And how in the WORLD did you know what he was going to say? and flame or no flame your advice was awesome. thanks!  
  
LilyEvans8: here's more for ya!  
  
Katie Louise Feuerbach: He is nice, but I think he's got his priorities mixed up.  
  
Taylorwitch02: Well just to let you know, he's going to be even more a prat before he becomes nicer!Thanks for the review!  
  
baby309blue:Thanks. Here's more.  
  
sky007lex:Lily IS going to teach him a lesson. And hopefully a lesson he'll never forget.  
  
Rosa ( can I call you that?): hehe, I hope this is longer!My grammer is bad isn't it? umm, I'm sorry about the mix up and in no way am I mad at you.  
  
BeCkY: hey thanks!  
  
oliver's gurl: *bows8 thank you! hope this chapter was ok too!  
  
Rosa: I updated and I hope I didn't take TOO long. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Sarahpeach; thanks and Lily is going to teach James a lesson in friendship and love before this fics done.  
  
Stella: here's more and I am glad you like it!Just remember to review!  
  
Moonlight Lily: he is. but he's going to get worse before he gets better.  
  
Riauna: thanks! Hope you like this chappie too!  
  
Harmony's angel: Thankers soooooooooo much! I loved your review!  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Why Summers Are Good

What a Friend should be by:starblaze  
  
Why Summers are Good  
  
Disclaimer: J.K. owns everything except the plot and Melanie. blahdi blah. Don't sue.  
  
A/N: Thank you to the reviewers! Cookies for all of you * throws cookies out to all those who reviewed* Chapter four!  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
Years three through five flew by for Lily. In fourth year, after an especially torturous meeting with James and Co, Lily had sunk into depression for six months. Fifth year, Lily and Remus had gotton to know each other really well. The summers were best in Lily's opinion. Whenever the Potter's and Evans' got together, James and her would act like best friends and to Lily it felt almost like the old times that she cherished.  
  
The summer before sixth year, Lily's family had gone to France for the summer where they owned a house. That summer of Lily's best of best, for she blossomed into a gorgeous redhead. She was petite, 5'3, with a slim, hourglass shape figure. The french boys had gone absolutely nuts over her and she got a boost of confidence. She didn't develop an ego though because she felt that the English boys would still think of her as 'nerd' as the way James had called her that.  
  
Lily sat in her room packing to go back to Hogwarts. She wasn't sure what to wear so she pulled out everything in her closet and Petunia's and she and Petunia ( A/N: they were friends until Vernon came along) decided to make her wear a green off-the-shoulder top and whit flares with black ankle boots. Lily smiled to herself, she had a plan to make James pay for everything he had done to her since that day in second year.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~(James's summer)  
  
James Potter had everything he could ask for, he was the most popular guy in school (A/N:thanks to Lori) had the three most awesomest friends in the world(A/N: unfortunetly one of them will betray him and KILL the Potters....DIE RAT!), and on top of that he was doing great academically.  
  
James and Sirius had spent the summer working out and now had erm...really nice bodies. VERY muscular( a/n: I like 'em that way!lol).But still James for some reason felt as if something was missing from his life. He couldn't place his finger on it, but something was missing. He shrugged it off as he and the rest of the Marauders packed their bags for Hogwarts.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (Hogwarts express)  
  
Lily hugged her parents goodbye. She had come to the station half and hour early so she and Melanie could get a compartment to themselves. She rushed through the barrier where she a heard a loud a gasp. She turned to see Melanie standing there. Melanie had also gotten beautiful during the summer. She stood a 5' 7 with her brown locks down to her shoulders and slightly curled. Her eyes stood out with the help of black eyeliner. Melanie's face was in awe. "L..L..Lily?????Is that y..you?!?!?!?!?!" she stuttered.  
  
Lily grinned, "The one and only!" They two girls hugged and climbed onto the train. They settled themselves in a compartment and began whispering details of their summers.  
  
Soon the door slid open and a handsome boy with sandy blonde hair stepped in gaping.  
  
"WHOA! Wow! Lily? and Mel? you guys look terrific!" he said.  
  
The two girls laughed and Melanie replied, "Not looking bad yourself Mr. Remus!"  
  
The three laughed and Remus stayed a couple minutes to chat then left again to find the other Marauders.  
  
Lily turned to Melanie and said, "This year is going to be great Mel. I can feel it! AND I have an awesome plan for getting back at Potter."  
  
Melanie grinned and she and Lily spent the next two hours thinking up ways to kill James and Sirius's reputation.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~(boys compartment with Moony)  
  
The door opened and James and Sirius ran in. They shut the door behind them and locked it. You could hear pounding on the other side.Moony looked up at them and grinned.  
  
"Your fan clubs back again?" he joked.  
  
Sirius looked terrified. "With reinforcements."  
  
Moony and Wormtail laughed as the other two tried to catch their breaths. ( They had been running from the mob for the past half-hour.)  
  
The four sat down and discussed their summers. Remus had gone to Italy and had brought back back these ridiculus looking hats for James and Sirius.( The hats were long and jesterish looking with Italy's flag colors on them) For Peter he brought back these preserved shrubs that were only found on one mountain in Italy. (Peter is a herbology freak btw) He had left the rest of the souvineirs in the bag ( the one's for Lily and Mel) . Peter had gone to Greece and had brought back chocolate for the rest of them. James and Sirius ( who as you know had spent the summer at James's house) made sure to remember to get the others a BIG presents at Christmas.  
  
Sirius got up and opened the door so he and Remus could go and search for the food-cart lady and James stayed with Peter discussing new pranks to pull on the Slytherins.  
  
As the two made their way up the train, Sirius spotted something that left him hanging. A girl, with long beautiful auburn hair and bright green eyes was walking towards them. He had a nagging feeling that he'd seen her before... but he wasn't sure where. She walked past Sirius without a word or a glance and Sirius snapped out of his trance at once. He turned to look at Remus who was on the ground laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" he growled.  
  
Remus laughed harder but spoke in between laughes, "She....just....walked...right past you! hahahaha! That must be the first girl in history to do so."  
  
But he was wrong. As they continued again, Sirius stopped dead to see ANOTHER gorgeous girl walking towards him. This one with brown hair. She brushed past him and didn't even blink.  
  
Remus was on the ground laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face. Sirius's face was priceless.  
  
"TWO girls in ONE day, my my Sirius. your either losing your touch or those girls have just set a record." Remus choked.  
  
Sirius glared at him and having lost his appetite, dragged Remus back to their compartment. Thank fully they didn't see the girls again.  
  
They walked into their compartment and Remus burst out laughing again. James and Peter looked up quizically and Sirius was screaming, "SHUT UP!SHUTUPSHUTUPSHUTUP!"  
  
James, by now, HAD to know what happened. He shook Remus asking, "What was so funny?What the heck was so funny?"  
  
Remus gasped for breath and repeated what had happened earlier. By the end of it James, Peter and Remus were laughing their heads off and Sirius was sitting down with his hands folded across his chest.  
  
Suddenly the compartment door opened and a girl 's head popped in.The guys stopped laughing at once. It was the same redhead as before(A/n:Lily). She peeped in and mumbled an apology before slamming the door closed.  
  
James looked at the door after she had left and asked to no on in particular, "Who was she?"  
  
Remus looked at Sirius who was still fuming about the two girls and said, "That was the redhead which ignored Sirius."  
  
James's jaw dropped. "Good God, she's gorgeous. I wonder who she is? Does she have a boyfriend? What year is she in? Who are her friends?"  
  
Remus shrugged but was thinking, "She's Lily Evans. She doesn't have a boyfriend. She's in sixth year like us, and her friends are me and Mel and she used to be yours before you hurt her."  
  
Remus didn't say anything much the rest of the ride. He was thinking about a certain brown haired, honey eyed,shy girl.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Next chap: What will Hogwarts say to Lily and Melanie? What will James do to her next? befriend her or hurt her? Sirius will get a shock. And Remus a crush. *whispers* can I kill off Peter??? Oh right I can't. Poop. NEXT CHAPTER WILL NOT BE WHAT YOU THINK! Lily has an evil plan, a VERY evil plan. Please review! Brownies to all who do! Pwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwweeeeeeeeez???  
  
my Reviewers:  
  
Lexie: eeps! I think I forgot you in the last chappie! Sorry! btw, i loved your review! haha. Would you seriously do that????I read your story and it as awesome!  
  
sirius lover: they won't rot just yet.^_~  
  
Amy: sure I'll e-mail you soon as this is up!  
  
SarahLee:a few teeny tiny mistakes right? Hopefully *crosses fingers and prayes this is better* and I made sure to put what happened years three through five!Hope you enjoy it!  
  
Alexis Potter: HEY! thanks!  
  
Harryett:thankers!James will get a taste of sweet revenge soon!Next chapters will keep coming as long as the reviews do!  
  
SarahPeach: I'll try as hard as possible to make this longer k? They won't be falling in love until quite a few things happen! But who will admit it first? JAmes or Lily? who???  
  
Rosa: Oh thanbks for forgetting me! lol! I'm glad that the mistakes weren't too many!Oh so now you DON'T want me to update quickly? hmmm..nah. I like this fic too much!Trust me Lily is going to much more than Hard-to-get!  
  
Potterbabe575: thanks. They were twelve in the first three chapters now they're sixteen.  
  
SilverTears13: Fluff its a wonderful thing! Lots of fluff soon! Just hit the button down at the bottom!(awesome name)  
  
Harmony's Angel:yup Melanie's a great friend...I hope. Nah she's too goody goody. I like her.JAmes should learn manners and then stick his head in dragon dung shouldn't he? hmmm That's a good insult.hmm.................  
  
TwinkleFairy09: haha thanks!  
  
  
  
REVIEW! HIT THE BUTTON BELOW THAT SAYS REVIEW! ( remember you get brownies if you do!) 


	5. Everything to make You guilty

What a friend should be  
  
by:starblaze  
  
chapter five:everything to make you guilty  
  
Disclaimer:I ownly own Melanie and the plot.  
  
Lily ran back to her compartment. She slammed the door shut and dropped on the ground next to it. She closed her eyes and thought to herself, "HOW could I have. How could I have fallen for him? His eyes, his adorably messy hair, the way his glasses si on the edge of his nose like that, his arms, that I'd just love to be in... LILY! stop it! You know what you have to do and falling for him WILL NOT help you to suceed."  
  
She opened her eyes to see Melanie giving her a weird look. Lily burst out laughing.Melanie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It was so funny! His face looked hilarious!!" Lily giggled.Lily told Mel about the incident. Melanie laughed so hard she fell off the seat and onto the floor where she landed on her butt.For some starnge reason this amused them so much, the burst into another bunch of giggles. The door suddenly opened and Remus walked in.Taking a look at the girls, he started to walk back out but Lily grabbed him and pulled him into the compartment.  
  
Remus gave her an amused look and went to the door and pulled a much embarrased Sirius Black in. Lily and Melanie gave Remus a cold look.Remus ignored it and sat down. The girls, who were still shooting Remus glares, sat down too.  
  
Remus looked at Lily and started to say, "Guys, I wanted you to meet..."  
  
"Sirius Balck." Lily interupted. "We know."  
  
Sirius was staring at the ground and looked up. "H-how did you know m-my name?" He stuttered.  
  
Lily laughed coldly. "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
Sirius muttered something incohrently and just then the door banged open and James Potterwalked in. He flashed his I'm-the-most-gorgeous-creature-on- this-earth-and-I've-won-three-awards-for-this-smile smile. Lily scowled. James loked at Remus who shrugged.  
  
James decided to use some of his Potter charm on the redhead. "Hi beautiful! Haven't I seen you somewhere? A dance club maybe?"  
  
"No, darling of course not, I know for a fact your mother dearest wouldn't let you near there." Lily said pouring on the sarcasm. James looked suprised.  
  
Sirius ( finally getting his Siriusness back) hollored, "ooooooo!Shot down by an anonymous girl. James meh boy, WHAT will we do with you??"  
  
James glared at Sirius( who, by the way, was grinning like an idiot) and tried again to flirt with Lily. "You don't know my mother. She adores me too much. I have seen you somewhere, I just wonder where I did.........."  
  
Lily looked disgustedly at James, "James darling, the only thing YOUR mother adores is your puppy Alexander."  
  
James was taken back. First of all, No girl had ever talked to him like that. Secondly, How did this no named girl, know his puppy's name was Alexander??Not even Sirius remembered that.  
  
Lily shot Remus a look which clearly said, "Why the heck did you bring these buffoons here?" Remus shrugged and went back to talking with Melanie.Sirius decided he was hungry and went off after the lady with the fod cart.  
  
Lily glanced over at James who was leaning against the door looking right at her. She felt her cheecks colour, but stated, " You know Jamesiepoo, you shouldn't try so hard to flirt with me. The only thing you'd get from me would be a slap."  
  
James raised an eyebrow, "So now its Jamesiepoo huh? You know you love me." He walked right next to her and whispered in her ear, "I know a slap isn't what you *want* to give me is it?"  
  
Lily looked at him furiously. Remus and Melanie( who had stopped staring at each other) feared for his life. Lily's temper was not something to mess with (she rarely got angry, but when she did, you didn't want to be within twelve feet of her). James grinned at her, making her more angry. Before anyone could say another word, Lily turned around and walked out the door. Melanie gave Remus an apologetic look and ran after Lily.  
  
James looked at his friend and asked, "Who was she? I didn't even get a name! But you Moony seemed pretty happy with that brunette. Got a name by any chance????"  
  
Remus smiled. "Prongs my buddy I'm surprised. For once I actually out did you.I don't about the other one but the one I was talking to's name is Melanie."  
  
James stared at the door, wondering that girl was.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ (at hogwarts feast)  
  
James looked down the table to see the redhead laughing with her friend, Melanie, and Remus. He turned to the girl next to him. She was a tall girl, almost 5'8 with long blonde hair and violet eyes. Her name was Hope. For some strange reason James felt like getting up and moving down the table to sit with the redhead. Sirius, who was gulping down food across from him, had about three girls almost on top of him. James looked at his friend with sympathey. How could he eat with all those girls? Hope was bad enough.  
  
Just then Dumbledore stood up and anounced, "Now that our dinner is done. I'd like to present our prefects. For Gryffindor: fifth year prefects are Hope Sanders and Rob Cacklenut. Sixth year prefects are James Potter and Lily Evans............"  
  
James turned to see the redhead stand up. His jaw dropped, and he tuned out Dumbledore." That was Lily? his Lily? the one he'd spent his entire childhood with?" he thought. Then his happiness dropped as he thought on, "That was the Lily that's friendship he'd given up for popularity. That was the Lily who had agreed to pretend that they were still friends during the summer for the sake of their parents. That was the Lily who knew practically Everything about him. Even the name of his dog..................." James menally smacked himself. Of course Lily remembered Alexander. She'd been there when the Potters had picked him out right after first year. He and her had spent the entire summer training Alex. James cleared his head and realised that everyone had sat down. He glance around embarrasedly to see that the hall was looking at him.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and asked him, "James, would you mind sitting down?"  
  
James mummbled yes and sat down, his cheecks red. He looked down the table to see Lily giggling with Melanie. He looked at Sirius who was giving him a questioning look. James whispered to him, "I'll tell you later. In our dorm." Sirius nodded and went back to eating.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A/n: I loooooooooooooooooooooooooove you people! I got over SIXTY reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *showers everyone with brownies*  
  
People who reviewed: lutra: sorry! I just have this thing of ending with a cliffy!  
  
Mage of Fire:he's mean to those he wants to be mean to. What happens next is never predicitble.  
  
Anonymous: hahaha, I loved your review! Thnkers!  
  
DAELILy: Thanks so much!  
  
Riauna:THANKS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Darling Lily Evans*~: I hate Peter too! I'm going to make an I hate Peter club!lol. Wanna join? Anyone can join if the wanna!  
  
Charmer: *throws charmer a brownie* here ya go! They have extra gooey choclate chips!  
  
Rosa: three?Three? well It's better than twenty five! It was YOUR fault not mine. I just had the hardest first week at school! One of my best friends was sick for three days, I had about two hours of homework a day, and I have a really hectic weekend!lol. nevermind, I updated!  
  
nike1000:Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jitterbelle: Trust me I'll make it go s.................l..................o..................w.................l. ...............y! lol. Thank you oh so oh so much!  
  
Oliver's gurl: He is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thank you!  
  
Harmonys Angel:don't wory, I'm pretty sure Mel will be a good friend. and I'm glad you liked the fourth chap! Hope you like this one as well!  
  
jencdancer:Thank you!She'll crush the ego until it's flatter than a pancake!  
  
Moonlight Lily:YAY! I can kill Peter!!!!!!!!!! *throws sharp objects at Peter* DIEDIEDIE! Crap, he won't die!  
  
Rosa: I updated! Happy now? School is so crazy. I had the most hectic week ever!  
  
Anonymous: lol. I totally loved your review! I'm guessing you love brownies. Am I right? Thanks for your review and *throws you big bag of brownies*  
  
Sarahpeach:Thank you. I try to update asap, but like this last week, it takes me a while sometimes. ( but not too long I assure you)  
  
Unicorn777: Thankerz!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
rushiel:Thankerz a bunch!  
  
Fantasia: oooooooo! Thanks!I read your stories and they are awesome!  
  
Suruchi: EEEEK! you finally read my story! Don't worry I'm gonna update Secrets soon too! See ya in S.S.!  
  
REVIEW PEOPLES! I'LL LOVE YOU FOREVER IF YOU DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (anyone want exotic chocolate??? *whispers* its REALLY special!and the only way to get it is by pushing the button below!) 


	6. Everything to make you guilty Part: two

What a Friend Should be by: Starblaze Chapter five:Everything to make you guilty Part two  
  
Disclaimer:I own anything you don't recognize.  
  
A/N: I LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE you all! 90 reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws exotic choc to EVERYONE*  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~ ~  
  
James looked up at his friend Sirius. " An now I don't know what to do."  
  
The two boys were up in their dorms waiting for Remus to come back from hanging out with Lily and Melanie.  
  
Sirius looked up at James solomn faced, " Oh god James. How could you have done something like that? I mean I am your friend and everything and I admit that I harrased her too, but being her friend even once in your life you didn't stand up for her and that was low."  
  
James hung his head ashamed. "Trust me Sirius, no one is as sorry as I am. I lived next to her all my life. I haven't even told you the worst yet. Her parents and mine are really good friends. So when I ditched her I made her promise to pretend to be friends even though we weren't just so our parents wouldn't stop visiting." James finished and looked up to see Sirius smiling. " What???"  
  
Sirius's grin grew, "Jamesie meh boy. Whether you knew it or not but when you made her promise that you only said it so you wouldn't have to stop seeing her. It wasn't about the parents at all, was it?"  
  
James looked surprised, " N-n-no. It wasn't. It wasn't???wow. I hate it when your right Padfoot."  
  
Sirius laughed and said, " Lets go. Dumbledore called a meeting in the Great Hall. Wonder what happened?"  
  
The two boys made their way down to the Great Hall, one feeling very relieved.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Lily had left Melanie and Remus alone. She was making her way back to the Great Hall thinking about how Remus and Melanie always stared at each other and would've laughed out loud if someone had not pushed her down at that precise moment. She looked up to see Lori.  
  
Lori glared at her and Lily feared for her life. Lori snarled at her, " Evans, leave my man alone! James Potter will never be yours!"  
  
Lily rubbed her head and replied, " You can have James. I don't want him.I already have a boyfriend. Dave Mathews."  
  
Lori's glare softned. "Oh sorry." She helped Lily off her feet and said, "Did you say you were dating Dave Mathews??"  
  
Lily looked embarrased. " yeah. He goes to Beauxbatons. We met over the summer at France."  
  
Lori put a hand up to stop her. "Lily. I know who Dave Mathews is. He's my cousin."  
  
Lily's jaw dropped. "Youre....cousin is Dave?????" Lori laughed and nodded. "Wow. I never knew."  
  
Lori giggled. " We look nothing alike. I wonder what Dumbledore wants from us. Why not head down together?" She extended her arm.  
  
Lily replied, "Sure." and took her arm both whispering and giggling all the way. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
James and Sirius got a huge shock to see Lori walk into the Great Hall with Lily chatting as if they'd been friends forever. Lily went over to sit with Melanie and Lori walked towards James.  
  
"I didn't know you were friends with Evans." James asked.  
  
"I wasn't but she's so nice! And she's going out with my cousin Dave.Remember him?" she spoke.  
  
James was shocked. " She's going out with your cousin??"  
  
Lori giggled. " Yes. And now that I remember correctly he was telling meabout a gorgeous redhead he met at the beach and was going to ask her out."  
  
"Oh." was all James could say before Dumbledore stood up and anounced. " I seemed to have forgotten to anounce that we will be having a new student this year.She will be going into sixth year." There were whispers going around and then Dumbledore anounced, " But you see. there's a problem."  
  
Everyone got quiet for Dumbledore to continue. " This girls name is exactly like another girls name. Same first and last name. Even the middle name is the same. That's the problem but I will sort it out I assure you and the teachers. But first, may I intorduce to you, Lilian Marie Evans."  
  
Everyone looked at Lily who's eyes were on the new girl. She had shoulder length black hair with purple eyes. She was medium height with an atheletic build. All in all she was as different from Lily than possible.  
  
Without looking around at the people staring at her. She walked to the hat and put it on her head. The shouted out.....................................................  
  
  
  
dun-dun-dun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! review to find out!I know its really short but I promise it won't take me this long to update I swear. Maybe tom. afternoon I will if you guys promise to review!!!!!!  
  
Reviewers:  
  
gryffcat:lol! of course you can join the I Hate Peter Club! Open to all Peter-haters!!!!! YOU get lots of choc's and brownies! *throws you tons* OOOOOOO! thank for the review! I AM liked! yay!  
  
Kinkycaker: thanks. You're review was so nice. hehe its only pg. Should I change it to pg-13 so you can tell me your plan?  
  
Snufalufagus: lol. I wrote I wrote! be proud of me!!!!!!!! lol.  
  
Tess:lol. Hyperness is my speciality! lol. Lets kill him off slowly and painfully!  
  
Harryett: aww thanks. Next chappie up!  
  
Harryett; lol. you are so sweet! thanks. Sleep is soooooo good. yes it is. *nods feverntly*  
  
me: awwww thanks! hehe I'm glad you think its original!  
  
Starr: welcome!Thanks btw for reading my fic!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
midnightlily:Thankerz!  
  
Riauna: hope this one's even more fabulous ( even though its short!)  
  
lilith witch: OOOOOOOOOOOOOO! my first flame! thank you! But I hope you read the rest of the chapters and found them to be better!  
  
Rosa: YAY! thanks. This is the shortest chappie but I promise I'll update tom. afternoon so don't get mad!  
  
Jitterbelle: I'l go as slowly as it to go humanly possible k? ( did that make ANY sense?)lol.  
  
Alexis Potter: god I hate French hw too!!!!!! it is so annoying! Thanks for the review!  
  
shibbydragongirl: lol. Cruel and unusal punishment eh? That's me! lol. No youre not an overacting drama queen. You're absolutely normal. Just like when I'm hyper. lol.  
  
Unicorn777:Thank you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
anonymous: lol. I wrote more!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
pumpkin juciec: thanks for the suggestion. it helped me write.Thanks!  
  
Lousia: That definetly encourages me to write lol!  
  
feline13: your absolutely posatively welcome. Your fic is beyond awesome!  
  
Rosa: tons and tons of begging coming up. FLUFF too!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bunnygirl: hehe smack you say? *ponders* can be done!  
  
Moonlightlily: lol. *throws exotic chocolate* no love you forever? oh well! lol.  
  
gues: Wrote more and hope you reply again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Meghan: aww thankerz!  
  
Caitlin:Thank you!!!!!!!!!!! you are so nice!  
  
SugarCube55: WOW! money? its ok. I don't have any either. so we're equal! lol. here's your exotic choc!!!!! *throws a bagful*  
  
Hermoine the best: really? I am so loved!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! lol. Thank you!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!Push the button below!!!!!!!!! 


	7. Meet Lila, and Sirius's little crush

What a friend should be by: starblaze Chapter seven: part 1: Lila, no one forgets  
  
a/n: SORRY! I know I said I'd write soon but I've had incredible amounts of work loads!anyways here's more!  
  
Disclaimer: if your even this far into the story you know the cycle. Oh and I own Lila!  
  
  
  
  
  
The hat shouted out, " Ravenpuff!"  
  
The crowd gasped. That wasn't a house! The hat screamed, "No.. I er.. mean Slythendor!"  
  
The crowd gasped again. The girl quietly got up, removed the hat and walked out the door to Dumbledore's office. Lily got up and ran after her.  
  
Dumbledore stood up and announced, "There seems to have been some difficulties. Carry on." Dumbledore hurried out of the room and the students started whispering about what they had just witnessed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Dumbledore's office  
  
  
  
The girl and Lily reached Dumbledore's office the same time and they collapsed into the chairs in a fit of laughter.  
  
Dumbledore came in behind them and shut the door and sat at his desk. He looked at the two girls and smiled slightly. Lily and the other girl stopped laughing and looked at Dumbledore a little afraid. "Prof."Lily started when Dumbldore put a hand up to stop her.  
  
"Lily, as I see you too have already met. Now please explain." Dumbledore said sitting back in his chair.  
  
The two girls exchanged glances and Lily spoke up, "You see Professor, when I went to France this summer......  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Flash back  
  
A tanned Lily turned to see a girl running towards her, "Excuse me but you left this at the ice-cream place!" The girl said in a British accent. "Why thank you."Lily, "Are you from England??"  
  
"Yes I am."the girl responded. "Hallo. I'm Lila Evans."  
  
"Woah. I'm Lily Evans.Lillian Marie Evans."Lily stated.  
  
"NO WAY! I'm Lillian Marie Evans too!" The other girl jumped up and down.  
  
( three days later)  
  
"Hey Lily, want to get an ice cream?" Lila asked.  
  
"Sure."Lily agreed and the two of them ( now great friends) went over to the ice-cream parlour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* End of flashback/Dumbledore's office  
  
"And I've known her ever since." Lily finished.  
  
"Did you know she was going to be comming here?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"No, but when I heard you say we had a new student and her name, I knew that Lila was going to do something to the hat. She never liked has."Lily said.  
  
"Still don't" Lila said happily munching on a donught.  
  
"Well then, let's find a place for you Miss Evans" Dumbledore said getting up adn putting his hands together.  
  
"How would you like the room that's right across the hall from gryffindor?" he asked.  
  
Lila gasped, "REALLY??? I get my own room that's not part of a house?YES!!!!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled, "Great, your password is, hunkydory, and your stuff will be there by the time you get to the room. is that alright?"  
  
"GREAT!!!! Thank you so much Professor!" Lila yelled jumping up and down (yes again). She ran out of the room dragging Lily behind her.  
  
As they were leaving Prof. Dumbledore smiled to himself, this was going to be a loooooong year!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~(in the boys dorm) "Who was she?" James and Sirius asked simultaneously.They looked at each other and burst out laughing.  
  
"dude, I saw the way you were looking at her....you have the hotts for her, don't you?" James inquired. Sirius blushed, something he'ed NEVER do. "She's pretty and everything, but how can I like her without knowing her?" he asked. James opened his mouth to answer but Sirius spoke again, "And her name...she doesn't look like a Lily to me.."  
  
Remus laughed bringing Sirius out of his trance. "Sirius, what do you mean she doesn't look like a 'Lily' ?"  
  
Sirius looked up with a twinkle in his eye ( I'm getting a tad bit mushy ain't I?), "I mean, her nickname is gonna be Belle! wanna know why?"  
  
"Not really...."James said.  
  
Sirius gave him a Look and continued, " you see, in french, belle means beautiful. right? Right. So since she's pretty her name should be something related to that! so I got Belle."  
  
Remus pretended to understand just to get Sirius to shut the heck up.  
  
"Well its late and I'm off to bed." James said, hopping into his bed.  
  
"Good night everyone."Remus said getting onto his bed.  
  
" 'Night" was heard from everyoen else in the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~* (In the common room)  
  
"And this is our common room!" Lily finished showing Lila around the room.  
  
"Lils, I think I better get back to my room before I fall asleep here." Lila said dragging herself to the portrait. "Good Night!"  
  
"Good night Lila." Lily said climbing up the steps to her dorm.  
  
Lila went back to her room and lay down on her bed. Her room was a mix of what seemed to be the whole school's colours. Her bed had a huge picture of the Hogwarts crest on it. She stared up at the ceiling and a picture came into her mind. It was of the boy she had seen earlier. She could see his brownish blackish hair and the handsome face.  
  
"Stop it!" she told herself. "You know you can't fall for someone...not again..but...why do..I..mena..ugh..I swear I've seen him....but it can't be..."  
  
Lila told herself to stop thinking and fall asleep but she didn't know she'd be haunted by the dream she'd thought she'd forgotten.....................  
  
short n' sweet hopefully! I know its stupid but it's the part one of three about Lila. You see in simple terms Lila's not your average witch, (well duh) also she's got her own sense of style and doesn't follow crowds, she's a good student, but likes to live life to its fullest. More about her next chappie!  
  
I know I usually put the ppl who reviewed in but I'll do it next chap. k??? I'm just in a rush to put this up before ppl come and kill me!haha. So wait, do you guys want more story or more thanks to ppl revewing??? 


	8. Lila No one Forgets

What a Friend Should Be By: Starblaze Chapter 8: Lila no one forgets: Part 2 A/n: It's been so long since I wrote but I got a new computer and my internet was off for a month anyways here's more! Plus I am so glad all of you enjoyed my last chapter, hope this one's a bit longer and you'll find out some stuff about..well..everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: If you're reading this up till here shouldn't you realize what's mine and what's not???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where am I??" Lila spoke out loud. She was in a dark room with nothing around her. Suddenly she felt like she was being thrown down and down until she landed on the ground with a THUD. She knew something was wrong otherwise there was no way she could be alive. Was she alive??  
  
She looked around and saw a lady, a man, and a little boy eating at a small table. Suddenly the door rattled. The lady looked up at her husband who continued to eat. The door rattled again, except louder this time. The lady spoke to the man, "Jeff, is it..."  
  
"No. It can't be." The man responded shortly. The wife looked back down and then at the little boy.  
  
The little boy had black hair and big blue eyes; he resembled a mix of the two parents. He sat there quiet as a mouse with a scared look on his face.  
  
"Mommy, am I going to die?" he asked with his head down in a whisper.  
  
His mom looked at him and spoke gently, "Of course not sweetie!"  
  
Lila felt like crying. Just then the door shook almost taking it off its hinges.  
  
The man looked up at his wife. "Go to the safe area!"  
  
The wife had a panic stricken look on her face; she grabbed the little boy out of his chair and took him over to a corner of the room. And just like magic she tapped on the edge of the wall and a little cave like room appeared. The lady and child crawled inside just as the door banged open. It sounded like a cannon going off in the quiet night outside. A man stood in the doorway, yet the hood of his cape covered his face. His cape was blood red and had a black skull with a snake coming out of it on the front. Lila knew immediately it was Voldemort, she started to back up until she reached the wall. She feared for her life and was about to scream when suddenly the man in the cape whipped out a wand and pointed it at the man. He mumbled something and before the man could do anything he fell to the ground dead.  
  
Lila turned to the cave to see the wife silently crying and she had put her hand on the little boys mouth who had wide eyes and was staring horrified at his dead father.  
  
Voldemort turned around and left, slamming the door shut behind him. The wife climbed out of the hole followed by the still shocked son. She ran over to her husband and broke out sobbing. Suddenly she looked up right where Lila was standing.  
  
Lila started mumbling apologies and trying to make sense of what just happened.  
  
The lady got up without making a sound and walked over to where Lila was. She bent down and picked up what looked like a toddler. The tiny toddler was asleep and Lila could make out it was a little girl with black hair. Lila was startled. IT WAS HERSELF!!!!!!!  
  
Lila woke up sweating in her bed. "It was only a dream. Calm down. It was ONLY a dream." She tried to calm herself and then looked over at the clock.  
  
It was 7:15! She had to be at breakfast in 15 minutes. "Crap!" she muttered to herself while jumping out of bed and running to the small bathroom to get dressed. She leaped out of the shower grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt (she doesn't have a uniform yet.) and bolted out the door. She glanced at her watch; it was 7:23 she had to reach the Great Hall in 2 minutes. She ran down the halls tripping over a cat and having the janitor yell at her. She reached the Great Hall just as the clock turned to 7:30. She calmly walked in and took a seat next to Lily. Lily smiled at her, " 'Morning!"  
  
Lila groggily answered, "What are you asking me at THIS ungodly hour??" Lily started laughing. Lila turned to get the orange juice from Melanie who looked almost as dead tired as Lila did. "Pass the juice." She called. Melanie grumbled and slowly got the pitcher and handed it to Melanie. Lily looked at the two and started laughing again. Lila and Melanie looked at each other and shrugged.  
  
  
  
Down the table James was watching Lily's every move intently. When she laughed he got this funny look on his face. He looked over to Sirius and saw him surrounded by girls and yet he was still half asleep. "Oh god Sirius you look like crap." Remus mentioned.  
  
"Shut up." Sirius shot back, not yet able to see clearly. He grabbed what he thought was the juice and proceeded to try to pour it into the cup. Yet unfortunately he ended up pouring it into his lap. He yelped and stood up. James and Remus were hunched over laughing. The girls looked up to see what the commotion was and seeing Sirius's condition burst into giggles. Lila was laughing her head off when a thought suddenly made her freeze. Where had she seen his face before????  
  
  
  
  
  
(No, that's not the end)  
  
"Sirius are you going to ask her out?" James asked.  
  
"Nah." Sirius answered shortly. They were sitting in Binn's class practically asleep.  
  
"Why not?" Remus chimed in. "You were practically drooling over her yesterday." Sirius glared at him, "I wasn't and besides Alyssa Mathews asked me out this morning and I said yes."  
  
James asked the next question with a bit of hesitation, "So.could I ask her out then?" Sirius shrugged, "Why the heck would I care, if you want to then go ahead."  
  
Remus on the other hand gaped at him, "Wait.. didn't he.didn't you.UGH I'm so confused."  
  
Sirius got back to writing his note to Alyssa and missed the wink that James gave to Remus.  
  
  
  
(Lily's table)  
  
"Lily?" Lila asked.  
  
"Mh-hm??" Lily said trying to take notes to what Prof. Binns was saying.  
  
"What do you think of James Potter?" she asked hesitantly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!" Lily half whispered half spoke aloud.  
  
"I said.." "I know what you said but I mean WHY??" Lily interrupted.  
  
"I dunno, I think he's cute. I think I just might ask him out!" Lila said happily.  
  
Melanie looked up and gasped. "Oh my gosh you two would make the cutest couple!"  
  
Lily looked at her friends as if they were insane, ignoring the pangs of jealousy she was feeling.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
How was it??? I tried to make it long!!! REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!! 


	9. James and Lily, fight number 2

What a friend should be By Stablaze  
  
A/n: 9th chappie! Hope you like and review!  
  
Disclaimer: yadaa yadaa yadaa. I own Mel and Lila and Adams and anyone else you know doesn't belong to Rowling!  
  
  
  
After class Melanie and Lila hurried out of class. They reached their dorm and bust out laughing. They exchanged high-fives and went into another fit of giggles.  
  
"Did you SEE her face????" Lila cracked up.  
  
"Oh my gosh, it was PRICELESS!" Melanie giggled.  
  
"We are sooo mean." Lila coughed trying to stop laughing.  
  
"WHO cares???? This is awesome!" Melanie said then suddenly stopped. She put on a serious face and turned to Lila who immediately stopped laughing.  
  
"What?? What's wrong?" Lila asked confused.  
  
"Umm, nothing. Never mind. I just...never mind." Melanie said.  
  
"Mel, you're freaking me out! I don't care what it is, but WHAT is wrong?" Lila asked nervously.  
  
"Lila, umm what if.what if, when you ask James out, he says yes, because he really does like you?? Then what will you do? You can't just go and break his heart. The entire female population would kill you!" Melanie said uncomfortably.  
  
"Oh Mel," Lila said soothingly. "Don't worry. Everything will go fine. And if he DOES like me like that.I'll break his heart very politely ok?"  
  
Melanie started to laugh but blurted aloud, "I hope all goes good, I'd hate for this to cause an even bigger rift between Lily and James."  
  
Lila laughed, "Once you told me the story, I knew we had to do SOMETHING. Now come on we have a free period and Lily doesn't so we better get started on our plan."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James and Remus were walking up the stairs without Sirius who had gone to meet his girlfriend.  
  
"Remus, my friend, you ARE a genius!" James said to him laughing.  
  
"Well it runs in the family. We Lupins just have NO competition." Remus said jokingly.  
  
"I hope she says yes, otherwise our entire plan will sink faster than the Titanic." James said.  
  
"The WHAT?!?!?!" Remus said, coming from a full-fledged wizarding family, Remus had no idea what the heck James was talking about.  
  
"Never mind. Come on! We have Ancient Ruins in ten minutes, and it's on the other side of the school. Lets GO!" James called running, already halfway down the hall.  
  
"Sh**!" (a/n: yes I realize what it says.should I move the rating up?? And Yes the words will always have the little stars.I don't swear.)  
  
"REMUS! Watch the language!" James called back over his shoulder.  
  
Remus laughed, "For a guy like you, you most certainly DO care about the 'language' too much."  
  
James stopped, "What was that supposed to mean?"  
  
Remus laughed again, "Never mind. I take it back."  
  
James smiled, "Good. Now get your butt moving!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ancient Ruins was one of the classes that Lily and James shared (in 6th year they get to choose their schedules any way they like to..hence the free periods and few classes shared.).  
  
Lily and the rest of the class looked up to see what was the disturbance at the door. The boys were late even though they ran the whole way.  
  
"Settle down class." The young Professor Adams said. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was an extremely fair teacher and a really good one too. Also the fact that she was stunningly beautiful made part of the class..consisting of boys.enjoy the class even more. She turned to the boys and asked them to take a seat and start the assignment. Lily smiled to herself when she saw the two turning a brilliant shade of red for being embarrassed in front of everyone. Prof. Adams went on to give them a lecture of loitering in the halls.  
  
"And just because you see some pretty girl out in the halls, DOES NOT give you the right to skip the beginning of part of class. ANY class for that matter, whether it be this one or another. Do you understand????"  
  
The two boys meekly nodded and sat down in the back.  
  
Adams gave them a glare and spoke sharply, "No I simply won't have you two sitting together at the BACK. Lupin move here." She said pointing to the desk next to a ravenclaw girl who started smiling like the Cheshire cat. "And you Mr. Potter will take Mr. White's place in the front next to Miss Evans." She continued. Lily looked horrified. How could Prof. Adams do this to her??? James? Of all the people in the school it had to be JAMES?????  
  
James grumbled an answer and gathered his stuff. HE went up slowly and took the seat. The whole class neither of them would even look at the other. Even when they had to pair up for the class assignment they wouldn't say a word to each other unless it was absolutely necessary.  
  
When the class was finally over Lily practically jumped out of her seat. She ran out the door and went straight to her next class Arithmancy. Yet James had off the period and Remus had Arithmancy also. James made his way to the common room slowly. He had an hour and a half before his next class, transfiguration. "Oh god Potter! How could you not even say 'Hey' to her? She used to be your best friend! You never had problems talking to her then. Why now?" James mentally kicked himself. He reached the common room and went straight to his dorm. He walked into the room and lay down on his bed. He fell asleep the instant his head hit the pillow.  
  
~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day when everyone was in the common room a huge event took place. One that changed the lives of six people.  
  
Melanie, Lila, Remus, and Sirius were sitting in the common room waiting for their friends to come up from dinner. The common room was crowded but not as much as usual. Most people were either still at dinner or had this or that to do.  
  
Suddenly the common room door banged open. Lily came in screaming at James and had a letter in her hands. Lily was half crying half in rage and James was extremely angry. "It's all your fault!" Lily screamed.  
  
"MY fault??" James yelled back.  
  
"YES! OTHERWISE NOTHING WOULD'VE HAPPENED!" Lily hollered.  
  
"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN?" James roared.  
  
"IF I HADN'T MET YOU OR YOU STUPID FAMILY MY PARENTS WOULDN'T BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!!!" Lily shrieked.  
  
James yelled. "LILY! NEVER EVER INSULT MY FAMILY!" He raised his arm as if to slap her but suddenly two strong pairs of arms held him back. Lila and Melanie ran over to Lily who had just collapsed into a heap onto the floor.  
  
"James! WHAT THE HE** IS THE MATTER WITH YOU??" Sirius yelled.  
  
"Calm down!" Remus bellowed.  
  
They grabbed a hold of James and dragged him up the stairs to the dorms.  
  
Lila and Melanie gently picked Lily up and took her upstairs to her bed.  
  
Then the foursome returned to the common room to meet a totally frozen and horrified room.  
  
"Well, get on with your business then! GO ON!" Sirius said. The chatter slowly resumed and the four took a seat on the couch.  
  
"Oh my god. What in the world was THAT all about?" Melanie said.  
  
"And how are we going to solve it??" Remus said, hugging Melanie.  
  
"OH my lord." Lila kept repeating.  
  
"WHAT can we do?? Should we tell someone?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I think that's a good idea, Padfoot. Let's go." Remus said quietly and they all made their way out of the common room.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
HOW was it???PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW! That means you push the button below!!!!! =D 


	10. Mourning Day

What a Friend Should Be By: starblaze  
  
A/n: took awhile for me to update but I'm DONE! Hehehe hope you enjoy the chapter!REVIEWWWWWW!  
  
Disclaimer: you gotta be kidding me! This far into the story and you don't know?!?!?!  
  
"Lily get up!" gently shook Lily. "Get up!"  
  
"Wha..?" Lily spoke dazed.  
  
"LILY! DUMBLEDORE WANTS TO MEET WITH YOU!" Lila yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?" Lily screamed. "Why?!?!"  
  
"Umm." Lila looked uncomfortable. " Because of last night."  
  
Lily shrieked, " WHAT!!!! Look guys, I don't want sympathy or anything, got it? NONE!"  
  
Melanie spoke quietly, "Lily. Its not sympathy. There's another letter that just arrived that Dumbledore would like discuss with you about!"  
  
"Oh." Lily said and got out of bed with a scared look on her face. "Who's it from."  
  
"Your sister, Petunia." Lila replied softly.  
  
"Oh my god. I don't want to go through with this!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Lily, I understand. But you have to!" Melanie tried to calm her down.  
  
Lily breathed in and out and went into the bathroom to change.  
  
She emerged wearing a simple black shirt and blue denim skirt. She brushed her hair and slowly made her way down the stairs.  
  
"Guys? I'll wait for you in the library after this, ok?" Lily barely whispered.  
  
"Of course we'll be there." Melanie smiled.  
  
"Yep! Can't get rid of us if you tried." Lila said trying to lighten the mood.  
  
Lily smiled sadly. "Thanks. I knew I could count on you guys!"  
  
Lily walked out of the common room and Melanie turned to Lila.  
  
"We have to post-phone the plan for a couple of weeks." Melanie stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Duh Mel. I couldn't even go through with the plan right now. Let's go ask the guys how they're holding up!" Lila said making her way up the boys' stairs.  
  
"Hey. Wait for me!" Melanie cried running after her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily reached Dumbledore's office breathing heavily almost crying again. She knocked softly.  
  
"Come on in." Dumbledore said from inside.  
  
Lily stumbled in and Dumbledore looked up and smiled at her.  
  
"Hallo Lily. Come and take a seat. We have to talk about this letter." He said waving a letter in his hands.  
  
"I realize this was supposed to go to you. But somehow it went to me. I haven't opened it but I want you to in front of me."  
  
Lily slowly took the letter with trembling hands. It said,  
  
Lillian Evans. Hogwarts School England  
  
She opened it and started to read aloud. "Lily, I hope you have heard of what happened to mom and dad. I wanted to let you know that I hate you! I hope you never come back! YOU killed my parents. All because you are a witch! You deserved to be burned at the stakes! I can't believe this. I HATE YOU! Never even talk to me again! I am so ashamed to have YOU for a sister. I hope you die and rot in he**."  
  
Lily looked up at Dumbledore tears flowing down her face. "Its signed, Petunia."  
  
Dumbledore looked pained. "Lily. Sometimes our own, turn against us because of the pain they are in. I have called you today to tell you that you had no part in your parents' death. They loved you and they did not regret you being a witch. How do I know this? They would not have sent you here otherwise. Nor would they have sent me a letter before they ever first let you on that train on King's cross. It said all of the things that they wished I knew about you before you ever arrived. Just from reading that letter I know they loved you dearly and would hate to see you crying."  
  
Lily sobbed harder.  
  
"Lily dear. Don't worry. For now we will set you up with a host family and as soon as you are out of Hogwarts you can buy your own house with the money left for you by your parents. We will discuss formalities later. Right now I wanted to inform you that your parents funeral is next week and you and a couple others will be excused to go."  
  
Lily looked gratefully at Dumbledore. "Thank you so much Professor. You have no idea how much this will mean to me."  
  
Dumbledore waved his hand, to dismiss it, "Don't worry Miss Evans. It is my pleasure to help. I know how you feel right now."  
  
"Thank you again Professor." Lily said getting up to leave, having stopped crying. "May I leave??"  
  
"Of course. Just remember you and the others will leave Wednesday. (A/n: it was Saturday.)" Dumbledore said as she left.  
  
Lily ran down the stairs and to the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
There was a knock on the boys' dormitory door.  
  
Sirius got up to open the door. "Who is it?"  
  
Melanie and Lila replied, "Its us! Let us in!"  
  
Sirius silently opened the door and let the two in.  
  
Melanie looked at Remus and then to Sirius and asked, "How is he?"  
  
Remus sighed, " He's ok. He's still asleep."  
  
Lila looked over at the sleeping James and said, " Wow do we have a mess to clean up after. Listen, you guys find out what exactly happened last night between the two. Then tell him, I don't care how, but tell him that he's coming with us for the funeral. Ok? Dumbledore said he has to come along with all of us. We have to go now but we will be back soon. Ok?"  
  
Sirius and Remus nodded in agreement. "See you two later."  
  
Melanie leaned over, kissed Remus on the cheek and the two girls left Sirius and Remus to take care of James."  
  
"Let's go! We have to be at the library remember!" Melanie hushed to Lila. The two scrambled to the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Lily got to the library to see the two others had already reached.  
  
"Would you two like to come with me next week..for my parents' funeral?" An out of breath Lily said.  
  
Melanie nodded and Lila said, "Holy lord. Lily what's wrong? Your eyes are so red!!! What happened at the meeting?"  
  
Lily's eyes watered as she took out the letter from Petunia.  
  
"Oh my god!" Was all Melanie could say as Lily handed the letter to her and Lila to read.  
  
Lila's face darkened as she went through the letter. "How could she?!?!?!?!! That little B**ch!! She should..Ugh! She doesn't deserve to live!" Then she suddenly went off in Spanish, a language few knew she could speak.  
  
Melanie and Lily looked at each other and shrugged. They knew Lila was saying some not so nice things about Petunia and no one was going to stop her.  
  
Suddenly Lila shut up and looked at Lily who had a couple tears rolling down her cheek. She leaned over and hugged her. Melanie soon joined the hug and Lily started crying freely.  
  
Lily pilled away and turned her back on the two. "Why did she say that stuff? We were best friends! She helped me with everything. And now because our parents are dead she wants to desert me? How can she do that? Doesn't she realize she's the only family I've got?"  
  
"Oh sweetie!" Melanie cried. "Don't think that way! Come on! You know she's just really upset! She'll come around! Oh hun, come on. You haven't eaten a thing! You must be starved! Let's go to the kitchens!"  
  
Lila and Melanie led Lily to the kitchens. They tickled the pear and went inside. Melanie ordered some cookies and some coffee.  
  
She turned to Lily and said, "Normally I wouldn't give you coffee, but this is a special occasion. So drink up. Eat the cookies and feel better ok?"  
  
Lila smiled at Lily and Lily managed a half smile back. She gulped down the coffee and ate the cookies with the others. They stayed in the kitchens for a while just talking, about anything. From clothes to school, just avoiding the subject of parents.  
  
"Come-on Lils! We've got homework to finish! Plus tomorrow is a Hogsmeade day! We'll go shopping!" Lila said grinning. She loved to shop and would do so for hours and hours. Lily and Melanie groaned but were grinning too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/n: next day.)  
  
"Lils! Get up! Hogsmeade today!" Lila practically sang. She had on a purple shirt that brought out her eyes and light blue denim flares. Lily got up groggily and saw that Melanie was also already up. Melanie was wearing a blur pheasant top with slit sleeves and whitish corduroys. She was trying to get her hair into a ponytail but her hair was disagreeing (a/n: I didn't realize hair disagreed.oh well my fingers are doing the typing here..). Melanie set her hairbrush down angrily. All in the entire whole scene was quite funny. Lily climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom for a quick shower, and magically dried her hair straight. She put on a yellow short-sleeved shirt that was triangularly cut so it revealed part of her stomach and blue jeans with a yellow scarf for a belt. She put her hair half up and half down and put in small diamond earrings. She crawled out of the bathroom to see Lila waiting impatiently.  
  
"Well. You certainly took long enough! Now can we go??" Lila yelled.  
  
Melanie and Lily looked at each other and followed Lila out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey you guys want a drink?" Lila asked when they had been shopping a while.  
  
Lily nodded and Melanie agreed. So they went to the pub and got three butterbeers.  
  
"Look who's here!" Melanie said in middle of a conversation about blue and white polka dotted underwear..(Don't ask, I'm just the writer..) when Melanie, to her relief, saw Remus, Sirius, and James come in.  
  
Lily glared at Melanie and whispered, "I don't want them sitting with us!"  
  
Lila gave Lily a Look and said, "Lily please! Could you please just be nice to them, or I mean, James for once???"  
  
Lily grumbled but didn't retort. Melanie called the guys over and the three joined them, James looking unhappy about whom all were there.  
  
"So. How's everyone?" Sirius said happily. Suddenly the door of the pub banged open and a masked man stood in the doorway. Everyone screamed.  
  
  
  
Dun-dun-dun! My longest chapter and hopefully its good! REVIEW!!!!!!! Please?!?!/!?! 


	11. Getting Away

What a Friend Should Be Chapter 11: Getting Away  
"RUN!" James and Lily screamed at the same exact time to the rest.  
  
The others needed no more encouraging and ran for their lives. They found an open window and climbed out, while pandemonium broke out in the pub. They ran into Honeydukes just as another hooded man walked out of the store next door. The man ran into the store after them and everyone inside honeydukes started screaming. People started freaking out, and while the man who had just come in tried to figure out how to calm the crowd and get to the gang, they sprinted to the basement. Remus, in the lead, pulled the secret door open to reveal a passageway. The girls, who didn't even have time to marvel, were pulled in and the door slammed down as the girls fell in.  
  
The group ran down the dark corridor and about five minutes later Melanie stopped running. The rest stopped too, to see what was wrong.  
  
"I.have. to catch..my breath!" Melanie panted. The rest nodded and waited.  
  
"I have a question though." Lila asked. "What exactly are we running from?"  
  
Sirius replied, "Lila, we were running from Death Eaters."  
  
Lila paled significantly. "Oh."  
  
Remus gave her reassuring look. "Don't worry. We'll be back at Hogwarts in no time. Its just a little way down the tunnel."  
  
"Well, we might as well stop for awhile, because there sure as heck isn't anyone down here." Lily said.  
  
"How are you so sure?!?!" James snapped.  
  
"Shut up James." Lily growled, "First of all I can't hear any footsteps, and secondly, NO ONE besides you three would know where this tunnel is."  
  
"James, she's right you know." Sirius agreed giving Lily a small smile. Lily nodded gratefully.  
  
Remus sat down next to Melanie. "James you seriously need to calm DOWN! What's wrong with you these days?!"  
  
James looked embarrassed. "Sorry Remus, I really don't know what's gotten into me! Lily, I'm sorry for snapping at you, I shouldn't have. I'm sorry."  
  
Lily stared at him, not sure if he was telling the truth or not. "You're forgiven. BUT this does not mean I EVER want to be friends with YOU! Ok? Do you understand that or does your 4-year-old brain not understand sentences yet?"  
  
James stared at her, surprised. "Geez Lily!"  
  
"Geez Lily!" Lily mocked. "What the heck do you think I am?!?! I AM NOT some sort of toy, you can play with, then get too old for and throw away, until someone comes around and fixes me up so I'm better than before! I AM HUMAN YOU DOLT!"  
  
Sirius and Lila stared wide-eyed at this blow-up.  
  
"Lily, fine! WHAT do you want me to do? How do I get you to be at least somewhat pleasant towards me?!" James said throwing up his arms, giving up.  
  
Lily's eyes flashed dangerously. " JAMES POTTER! You want to know WHAT you can do to get my friendship back? Here's something! GIVE ME BACK ALL THE TIME WE SPENT TOGETHER! I mean EVERY SINGLE MOMENT! ALL THE JOYS, ANTICS, EVERYTHING!!!!!!! I dare you to! That is how I will forgive you. Got it?!?!?! Come one guys, lets go."  
  
Melanie and Lila shrugged and ran to catch up to Lily.  
  
James was still standing there five minutes later, shocked. Sirius got up off the ground and gave James a pat on the back.  
  
"Come on guys, lets get going." Sirius said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"WHO does he think he is?" Lily fumed. "He had NO RIGHT to ask me a question like that!"  
  
"Lily, please calm down!" Lila pleaded.  
  
"Yes, Lily. You're going to wear yourself out!" Melanie agreed.  
  
Lily turned to look at her two friends, "I know you guys are worried, but would you two mind if I spent some time alone? Then I'll meet you in the dorm to finish homework and start packing."  
  
Melanie nodded and she and Lila headed off to the dorms while Lily went to the library.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (In the Library)  
  
"Lily!" A voice called from the back of her head.  
  
'What?!?!' she answered.  
  
"You know you shouldn't have yelled at him like that!" It said.  
  
'Yes I should have! And who are YOU to tell me these things?' Lily said angrily.  
  
"Your conscience, stupid." It replied.  
  
'I don't HAVE one. I lost WAY back in second year.' Lily argued. 'Wait a second. WHY am I talking to myself?!?!' Lily blocked out the voice.  
  
'Now to finish this entry' Lily said to herself, finishing the entry in her journal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James sat thinking on his bed. How had he gotten himself into this mess? Did he really want Lily back in his life?  
  
A little voice popped up in the back of his head. "Lets think about this James. Lily. When you hear her name, what do you think of?"  
  
'Who are you?' James asked it.  
  
"Not you too.."It muttered.  
  
'What?!?!' James inquired, confused on what the heck was he was doing talking to himself.  
  
"Just answer the question, James!" It called back.  
  
'Lily. Hmm.The 12 year old girl who knew me better than any single person, even better than my parents! She could've known what I was thinking! I really miss her! Her red hair, her green eyes, which were almost alive and glittering! Wow how I miss those eyes. Wow how I miss that girl! My best friend. My Lily. Sh*t. Why did I ever tell her to go away?!?! Oh you muffin! James Potter is a DOOFUS!' James scolded himself.  
  
He reached under his bed and pulled out a short red and gold journal. He opened it and began to write.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Hey Lily!" Remus said sitting down across from her in the library.  
  
Lily looked up and smiled. "Hey Remus."  
  
Remus's face grew dark, "Lily, what happened in the tunnel, should never have happened. I know you are mad at him, but trust me; you had no right to do what you did. He was just trying to participate in the conversation. He's really unhappy. I know what he did to you was unfair, but he's not having the time of his life either. He's suffering more than you are. He doesn't know how to get over the loss of a friend even if he's the one who "ditched" you."  
  
Lily hung her head in shame. "How can you be so sure? I miss him too, but I don't know, I can't just forgive and forget! Its really hard, Remmy, really hard."  
  
Remus's face grew a little softer, "I know Lily. But James' needs a little less hostility from you. You have no idea what his life is like. But I want you to see something."  
  
He pulled out a small red and gold journal. "Its not the original, because James' would've killed me but it's a duplicate. Read it. You might understand a little better. Oh and Lily." He held out his hand.  
  
Lily got out her wand and aimed it at her own journal. Suddenly there were two. She handed the extra to Remus. "Thank you Remus. For everything." She leaned over and gave him a hug.  
  
She opened the journal to the most recent entry and began to read.....  
HOW WAS IT?!??!?!?!? REVIEW! Come on its not gonna kill you to hit that lil button! Plus it'll get ME motivated to write!!!! PLEASE!?!?!? Flames will be used not only to improve my writing but to cook Chinese food! 


	12. New Beginings

What a friend should be 12 By: starblaze  
  
A/N: next chapter!!! Thanks to all who reviewed! *huggles * ( don't ask...)  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda. It belongs to J.K. Rowling.well whatever you see and 'member.ugh..you get my point right? Hehe..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She read, 'Hey. Its me again. I don't know when I've screwed up more! I feel as if my whole life is a failure, just as dad said.' "Just as DAD SAID?" Lily thought to herself. "What??" She continued to read.  
  
' I really miss her. She was a true friend. But everyone knows that you can't turn back time. I just wish I could've known that before everything happened.'  
  
Lily stopped reading.. this was wrong.she couldn't disturb James's private journal entries.could she?  
  
A voice awoke from inside her, "Why can't you? Its not like.he's your.FRIEND.or anything is it?"  
  
'It doesn't matter whether we're friends or not, you can't go around doing that to people. Its just not right.' She told the voice.  
  
"Yet what he did to you was?" It replied. Lily could practically hear it grinning. She ignored it and put the diary in her bag.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Jamsie boy!" Sirius bounded through the door.  
  
James looked up from the book he was reading on his bed. "Seriously Padfoot, you sound like you just got the best Christmas present in all of Gryffindor!"  
  
Sirius nodded, "Its even better than that! Its just the thing to cheer you up!"  
  
James laughed, "What could that be??"  
  
Sirius handed a small black and green book to James. James gave him a quizzical look and opened it. It read,  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I guess when my problem started I didn't have a way of getting my feelings out so Melanie bought me this.  
  
James stopped reading and looked at Sirius, "What the heck is this?"  
  
Sirius got a serious look (a/n: hahaha ( sarcasm), " Do you even KNOW why she's mad? Why this whole thing started? Or why you still think of her as your best friend? You have to read it.no its not her original.it's a duplicate.but the only reason I would EVER do anything like this is because I know that you two have to resolve your problems." Sirius turned around and left leaving James alone in the room with Lily's diary.  
  
"He actually said something smart! Oh my god, it's a miracle!" James muttered to himself. He opened the journal to a random page.  
  
August 30,  
  
I had the dream again. You know, the one with James and me?? It means something I know it does.but what??? I haven't seen him all summer; I guess I kind of miss him. who knows? I wonder if we'll ever be friends again. Yeah I know it's a stupid thought. I mean he's THE James potter..hottest guy in school kind of thing. and me? Lily Evans..official member of the nerd club.the boys in France were wrong..Jean..David..all of them.I'm not gorgeous.I'm a weirdo. Well who knows, right? Maybe this year will be different! Petunia seems to think that.oh well..  
  
James blinked back tears.whether they were of joy or sadness he didn't know.. She still wanted to be friends? Or did she hate him with a passion. Did he think of her as a nerd or weirdo?  
  
All the questions were unanswered. He was too afraid to answer them and find out his true feelings. He felt sick to his stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So Lily.." Lila started. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Lily nodded as she packed for the trip. She took out a long black dress and put it into her suitcase.  
  
Melanie smiled at her. "Good. This trip will be a good thing for you Lily. Getting away from school and work will definitely be an improvement."  
  
Lily laughed, "Oh really? Thanks for making me feel good you guys. This trip really means a lot to me. I'm glad you guys are coming."  
  
Lila answered, "Us too Lils. Us too."  
  
~*~*~~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"COME ON!!!!!" Lily yelled to the others. "We're going to miss the train!" They ran to catch the train just as it pulled out of the station. They went into their compartments and fell into the chairs.  
  
"Ughhh I hate the waiting!" Melanie complained.  
  
"Oh shut up.you just miss Remus." Lila teased. Melanie made a face at Lila and Lila stuck her tongue out at her. Lily burst into giggles.  
  
Eventually the train pulled into the station a couple hours later with a hysterical Lily and a very p**sed off Melanie. Lila came bouncing out right after them looking very content indeed.  
  
"Let's get moving you guys. We still have to catch a cab!" Lily yelled at the other two. Melanie made a face and Lila muttered things in Spanish.  
  
Lily laughed and grabbed her bag. The girls had only brought a suitcase and a handbag between them so luggage was light. (a/n: A girl's definition of "light" packing.) The three of them made their way to the parking lot to find a cab.  
  
They reached Lily's house at a quarter to seven, completely famished. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Lily suddenly felt scared, what if it was .Voldemort? The doorbell rang again and this time there were voices to be heard too.  
  
"Lily! Open up!!!"  
  
Lily breathed out the air that she had been holding. She went over to the door and opened it.  
  
"Sirius what the heck are you doing here? Hello Remus."  
  
She turned to see James was with them. "Hallo James." She didn't smile when she said this but James took it as a good sign that they were at least on first-name terms now. "Hey Lemon." He said using his nickname for her. Lily gave him a death glare, which he ignored. She invited them in and they followed her into the kitchen.  
  
"You never answered my question, WHAT are you doing here?" Lily asked again.  
  
"We're here for the funeral. Dumbledore told us to go." Remus replied, Sirius and James feverently nodding their heads.  
  
Lily sighed. "Alright if Dumbledore said so then I guess its alright with me. Wait a second. Where are you three planning to stay?"  
  
Looking at their smiling faces Lily got her answer, "Oh no you don't! You CAN'T stay here!"  
  
"Why not?" Sirius whined making puppy dog eyes.  
  
"Its.ugh.just.ugh.because.ugh." Lily tried to make an excuse to kick the guys out but failed miserably.  
  
"Miss Evans, I deem that you have no reason to throw us out onto the street! So you have to let us stay!" James proudly stated.  
  
Lily made a face at him.  
  
Remus laughed, "Plus, you wouldn't want us to freeze to death outside would you??"  
  
"Hmm, not a bad idea." Lily pondered out loud. She giggled seeing the horrified looks on the guys' faces. "Fine fine. I'll let you stay. Under one condition."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" the three exclaimed at once. "You.. Must. Obey. Everything..I SAY!" Lily said slowly.  
  
"Ughhhhh" Sirius moaned. "How I hate doing that!"  
  
'Then I guess you must leave." Lily said, "Oh what a pity.."  
  
"You are NOT getting rid of us THAT quickly. WE agree to your rules." James shot back giving Sirius a look. Sirius ignored it and asked, "So, what's for dinner?"  
  
Lily laughed. "Ok you guys. Just for today we'll order some pizza ok?"  
  
"Great!" James called after her as she went towards the phone.  
  
Just then Lila and Melanie, who were upstairs getting settled in and changed into their pjs, came downstairs. They walked into the kitchen and practically screamed. Of course they weren't expecting the three hottest guys in school at Lily's house right now when they were in their pajamas! Melanie looked embarrassed. She was wearing a yellow halter with silver stars on it with matching shorts. Lila was wearing a flannel shirt that went down to her knees.  
  
As soon as Lily got off the phone Lila and Melanie greeted her with glares. Lily looked at them and the boys' open mouths and burst into peals of laughter.  
A/n: there ya go! No cliffy either! Hahah hope you liked it..not much happened but next chappie's a biggie with the funeral and all..=( its going to be a hard chapter to write. Oh and those of you who were dying to know what was written in Lily's Diary will find out..I'm not done with them yet! Plus Lily still has revenge left to give to James! Now review if you want to know what happens..Please?? 


	13. Funerals, Things to be changed, and Outi...

What a Friend Should be  
  
A/n: oh wow! Thanks to all who reviewed (or read it for that matter!) Hey you guys, please r/r..it lets me know what to improve on..I need to know!  
  
P.S. if ya get the chance read: Just Like Her by mystikalolo its REALLY good.. I swear I'm in love with that fic!  
  
Disclaimer: Do I seriously still have to write these if you're on chapter 13 already???  
  
Anywho:  
  
Lily woke up the next morning with a headache. She got out of her bed and went down to make breakfast only to see Sirius, Remus and James already up and making pancakes.  
  
"Mornin' Lily Billy!" Sirius said.  
  
Lily looked at him strangely, "Don't call me that."  
  
"Whatever you say Lily Billy" was his response.  
  
"UGH! Sirius, what will I do with you?!?!" Lily cried very aggravated.  
  
"You'll put me in a peanut butter sandwich and eat me!!!!" Sirius said running around the room screaming his head off.  
  
Lily started laughing. Suddenly she felt a pang in her heart. It was the day. Lily paled considerably.  
  
James was first to notice and nudged Remus. Remus took one look at Lily and went over to comfort her.  
  
"Lily. Its ok. I know how hard today will be for you but remember all of us will be here for you ok?" He said soothingly.  
  
Lily nodded getting teary-eyed but stopped when she heard the girls come downstairs.  
  
They were still in their pjs but this time they seem bothered by the fact that there were guys in the house.  
  
Melanie and Lila hugged Lily and sat down at the table. Just then Sirius stopped running around like a mad dog (a/n: hahaha.er.no) and set out breakfast on the table. The morning past uneventfully and soon it was one o'clock.  
  
Lily changed into her black dress and brushed her hair down in the back. She wore a black necklace with a black jewel hanging off of it. Her grandparents had given it to her a few years ago and this felt like the perfect time to use it.  
  
She walked down to the living room to see the boys waiting; all of them were in black suits looking extremely solemn. They made small talk until Melanie and Lila appeared. The group made their way to the graveyard where the funeral was to be held (a/n: I've never been to a funeral in my life so please excuse me if I get this wrong!) and waited for the funeral to begin. Lily spotted her sister and her sister's boyfriend. They were obviously disgusted by the people that had shown up. When the time came for Lily to make her speech she became very nervous. She didn't want to bid good-bye to her parents. They had been the one thing that had served as stability in her life.  
  
She reached the podium and started speaking.  
  
(a/n did I ever give the Evans' names? Well I can't remember..) "I thank you all for being here today. Everyone who knew Melissa and Stephen Evans called them the nicest people they had ever met. I don't mean it in a bragging way, they just were. They supported everything I did and everything my sister did. They were one of the few people in my life that were always there for me. They had the biggest hearts in the world. You could be the worst person on earth but my mum would always find something nice to say about you, and my dad? He'd always invite you to stay for coffee, tea or a drink."  
  
James listened carefully to Lily's speech. He went through his memories of the Evans'. They had been the nicest warmest people he knew. He felt his eyes water, they had been like a second set of parents to him. And now, they were gone. He refocused on what Lily was saying.  
  
"I know everyone will miss them, because I sure will." She said the last line her voice faltering and tears flowing freely down her face. She thanked everyone for coming and made her way back to where the others were standing.  
  
Melanie and Lila enveloped her into a big hug. And Sirius and Remus followed in suit, leaving James feeling awkward. Lily pulled away from the hug and excused herself for a moment. She left and James followed her. She went towards Petunia and Vernon.  
  
"Uh oh. This can't be good." James thought to himself. He stood off a few feet in the distance waiting for Lily to finish talking to her sister. He caught snippets of their conversation.  
  
"Why are you here, freak?" Obviously it was Petunia.  
  
"They're my parents too Petunia, and I just came to say good-bye." Lily said boldly.  
  
"Well you don't need you, no one does! Get lost! You're not wanted here! This is a ceremony for normal people!" Petunia snarled, "No one could ever forgive you for killing Mum and Dad."  
  
This hurt Lily badly. She turned around and ran smack into James. She was crying again, James observed. He pulled her into a hug, not sure how she'd react. But to his surprise she totally broke down in his arms.  
  
"Its ok Lily, don't pay any attention to what Petunia's saying. She doesn't know anything." He comforted.  
  
This made Lily sob harder. She looked up at him and whispered, "Thank you James." She pulled out of the hug and made her way back to the rest. James just watched her go back. He saw her run into his parents, his mom crying also. James felt guiltier than ever now. She needed someone, and he was the only one who could help her. He knew it. But yet, he was the one who had pushed her away and now she hated him. He wanted her back, and according to what he had read in her diary, she did too. But how was he going to make it up to her? And make her trust him again?  
  
He found himself walking back over to Sirius and Remus.  
  
Melanie was talking softly to Lily, when Lila spoke out loud, "Lily, you haven't eaten anything. Let's get a bite to eat ok?"  
  
Lily nodded but asked to be alone for a few minutes. The rest nodded and Lily walked over to her parents' graves. She knelt down besides the ground and tenderly placed a bouquet of lilies next to the tombstone.  
  
"Why did you leave me here?" She whispered softly to the ground. "I need you here! With me! Please don't leave me." With that she got up and made her way towards Melanie and nodded to let the others know she was ready to leave.  
  
They went to a small Italian restaurant and ordered food. Lily still looked a little depressed but seemed to be a bit better off. They ate a semi-quiet lunch and headed home.  
  
As soon as they got in the door, Lily went up to her room and shut her self in. No one quite felt like talking and they all went their separate ways.  
  
The next morning, Lily woke up very early and thought about what had happened in the past day. She felt that she couldn't be sad, because her parents would've hated to see her crying (which is what she had spent most of yesterday doing), but instead lead her life and make the most of herself. She should try her best and always smiling.  
  
"Wait a second" She thought to herself. "How the heck do I know that??" Then she remembered the previous night's dream. It was about her mom and dad sitting down with her and having a long chat. All about how Lily shouldn't feel sad, but Instead cherish all the good moments in her memories with her parents.  
  
Lily smiled to herself thinking that what she had dreamt was not a dream but was in actuality her parents, some form of them at least, urging her on.  
  
She got out of bed and put on her emerald morning robe. She made her way downstairs to find the rest of the house still asleep. She smiled to herself and thought how nice it was to have people care about her.  
  
She went into the kitchen and made glass of milk for herself. She then started on making breakfast for the others. She scrambled the eggs and added jalapenos and other Mexican vegetables. She then baked some English muffins and set the table. It was getting to be 7:30 so she took out a package of sausages and fried them. She set out 6 glasses and put out pitchers of orange juice, apple cider, and milk.  
  
Sirius was awoken by the smell of deliciously tantalizing sausages. "That smells so good." He thought to himself. He rolled out of the sleeping bag and went into the kitchen to see Lily preparing breakfast. He walked up behind her silently, and put his hands over her eyes.  
  
"Who is it?" Lily called out.  
  
"Only me." Sirius said trying to mask his voice.  
  
"Umm Remus?" Lily guessed.  
  
"Wrong." Sirius said trying to stifle a laugh. Just then Melanie walked into the kitchen and saw what was going on.  
  
"Umm Lila?" Lily guessed again.  
  
Lila heard this and mocked anger. "LILY! How dare you! You really think I sound masculine?!"  
  
Lily giggled, "Should I answer that truthfully?"  
  
The look on Lila's face was priceless.  
  
"Is it Sirius?" Lily finally said.  
  
Sirius removed his hand from Lily's vision and looked hurt, "Lily-Billy! I'm hurt! You're supposed to KNOW me!"  
  
Lily giggled then looked down at the skillet where the sausages were.  
  
"SHOOT!" Lily yelled. "SIRIUS! If my sausages are burned I swear to god, you aren't eating a thing today!"  
  
Sirius looked horror stricken and retreated to the dining room. Thankfully for Sirius, the sausages weren't burned and he was allowed to eat.  
  
Lily brought the plates of food over to the table where everyone (now awake) was.  
  
Lily went past Melanie who grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards Melanie.  
  
"Lily? Are you sure your ok?" She asked concerned. Lily smiled at her troubled friend.  
  
Lily bent down and whispered, "I know I have to mover on, mum and dad would want it this way."  
  
Melanie smiled. This girl had too much common sense for her own good.  
  
Lily took a bite of the food and landed in heaven. "Jesus Lils! You're one he** of a cook!"  
  
"AMEN!" Was the boys' reply in unison.  
  
Lily squealed with delight, satisfied that her cooking skills were good enough for their tastes.  
  
"So what do you want to do today?" Lily asked them.  
  
"Well lets see, we're leaving in 3 days.." Sirius started out.  
  
"I've got an idea!" Lily stated interrupting Sirius.  
  
"What?" Lila asked, mouth full of food so it sounded more like "Baaf?"  
  
"Let's go out to town for the day!" Lily said looking amused at her own intelligence. The others agreed it was a good idea and decided to go and get dressed and meet back in the living room in exactly 20 minutes.  
  
Lily went up to her room and got ready. She put on a turquoise short- sleeved shirt with silver on the edges and black jean flares. She grabbed her baby blue sweatshirt incase it got colder (you could never tell with the weather in October) and slipped into a pair of sneakers. She ran down to the living room to find the boys ready and waiting for the girls. Remus was in a green shirt and khaki baggy pants. Sirius had on a black ribbed sweater (which made him look awesome Lily noted) and baggy blue jeans. James had on a navy blue full sleeved shirt with a pair of black jeans, looking incredibly handsome Lily noticed flinching at her own thoughts.  
  
She scolded herself for thinking of her friends in that manner and waited with them for Mel and Lila to come down.  
  
Mel arrived first wearing an asymmetrical blue skirt with a white long- sleeved shirt. She looked casual yet classy. Lila arrived a few minutes later looking stunning. She had on a red one-shouldered top whose one side was a thin strap while the other side was a long elbow sleeve. She had on white jeans and white sandals.  
  
"She looks amazing!" Sirius thought to himself. "But I know better than to fall for her."  
  
They left the house and got into James' car, he had just gotten his license and was excited to be on the road driving. They got to downtown and parked the car. They got out and looked around. Mel and Lila wanted to shop and Sirius and Remus wanted to get go to a video store. Lily wanted to check out the bookstore and James went with her. They decided to meet back at the coffee house in an hour.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(One and a half hours later)  
  
"Where are they??" Lila asked for the millionth time. Sirius looked worried and Melanie shrugged.  
  
"I wouldn't be surprised if they killed each other in some dark lonely alley." Remus joked.  
  
"REMUS!" Sirius cried, "You know better than that! Plus, Lily'd beat the crap out of James. So either JAMES is in a dark alley somewhere or their busy making out. "  
  
Lila glared at Sirius, "Can we please talk about something else?" The group ordered some sandwiches and coffee and made small talk.  
  
Remus looked at his wristwatch, "They're an hour late! Where are they?"  
  
Melanie looked truly perturbed. "Are you sure they're alright?"  
  
Sirius nodded, "Those two know how to protect themselves."  
  
Suddenly they heard a high-pitched scream..  
  
Dun-dun-dun!! Cliffy (don't you hate me??) Not much happened but I had to put the funereal and all in there.for later purposes I assure you. But tell me how it was k?? R/R!! MUCH NEEDED!!! Please???? 


	14. second chances and talks

What a friend should be A/n: THANK YOU!!! All those who read and reviewed!! *Choc frogs* for all of you!!!  
  
Oh and suffixchick123: Thanks sooo much for your review. I should have cleared that up before, there is a lot of stuff you haven't found yet. Lily isn't just over her parents, yet. The fight in the tunnel will have significance in this chappie! Thanks for your criticism (I hope it was meant to help me write better.and I hope I did!) Like I said, I really appreciate your review and realize that it might have caused confusion! At the end of the chapter I'll clear up any misconceptions!  
  
On with chapter 14:  
  
Suddenly they heard a high-pitched scream.(from last chapter)  
  
The group rushed outside to see a horrific site. A ring of Death Eaters had encircled Lily and James, leaving them no way out and the group no way to rescue them. Melanie gasped and looked at the others. Remus looked shocked as did Lila, but for some reason or the other, Sirius looked studious. Almost as if he knew nothing was going to happen to the two in peril.  
  
(In the ring.aka between James and Lily)  
  
"Oh my god, oh my god." Lily repeatedly whispered to herself. "How am I going to get out of here???"  
  
"Lily, I've got an idea. But I'm going to be very quiet so listen up, we don't have much time!" James whispered.  
  
Lily nodded and James went on. "On the count of three get your wand out! 1. 2.3!"  
  
Lily and James pulled out their wands and faced the on coming death eaters.  
  
Some of the death eaters looked surprised but one of them laughed, making Lily get mad.  
  
"Who do they think they are? I could take them any day!" Lily fumed.  
  
"This isn't a time to get mad, Evans. It's a time when mind is needed so listen up." James said. "I have my invisibility cloak with me!"  
  
Lily gasped, "What?"  
  
"Yes, and with my signal, we're going to go under it.but all we need is a distraction.." James continued. He looked around to see Sirius standing off in a side. He yelled really loudly, "PADFOOT! YELLOW ALERT!"  
  
Sirius heard him and grinned. Even with dealing with death eaters, no one could create a better distraction than Sirius Black.  
  
The death eaters looked confused at this sudden yell, but didn't think anything of it. Until they heard a BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!  
  
They looked around to see a huge flame ball rushing at them. They screamed and ducked only to find that more and more flame balls were coming at them. The death eaters temporarily forgot about the two, giving them enough time to get under the invisibility cloak. Then, as suddenly as it had started, the flame balls stopped. The death eaters looked up at one another and shrugged. Sirius had shrunk back over to where the others were standing and by now, the street was being crowded by muggles.  
  
All of a sudden, one of the death eaters let out a strangled yell. The other death eaters looked at what he was pointing to and got angry. Their hostages were GONE. Seeing this, and realizing their plan wasn't working they all stormed into an alley and disapparated leaving a crowd of muggles, looking very shocked.  
  
Sirius took the group back inside and back to their seats. They finished up their sandwiches and drinks and headed to Lily's house. They got to the front door only to hear loud arguing coming from the inside. Melanie and Lila let out sighs of relief and Remus and Sirius grinned knowingly. They rang the doorbell, but the two inside didn't seem to hear it.  
  
"Potter, you are a brat! You always think you are above everyone!" Lily was screaming.  
  
"No I don't Evans. Some people aren't worth the argument!" James yelled back at her.  
  
"So the whole thing with Snape last ye..." Lily was shouting when James interrupted.  
  
"LEAVE SNAPE OUT OF THIS! He isn't worthy enough to be mentioned!"  
  
Sirius and Lila managed to get in through an open window and let Remus and Melanie in through the door. The huddled into the living room to watch Lily and James fight.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" Lily was screeching.  
  
"It means that he has no sole purpose in life! He doesn't deserve anything!" James yelled.  
  
"He is a person you know! He has feelings!"  
  
"I doubt anyone like that git has feelings!"  
  
"So anyone who isn't friends with you or part of your fan club is automatically a git without feelings??"  
  
"Yes!" As soon as James said it, he regretted it. Lily looked on the verge of tears.  
  
"I hate you James Potter." She whispered before running up to her room.  
  
Everyone was frozen. James slumped into a chair. He put his hands over his face and let out a small groan.  
  
All the others had left the living room to go into the kitchen to discuss what had happened.  
  
"Did he really say what I think he said?" Lila was whispering.  
  
"Yes." Sirius replied. "He just admitted to dissing his own best friend.or ex best friend."  
  
Remus let out a sigh. "I just wish everyone could be friends. I don't mean to say that what James did was right, or that Lily doesn't have a right to be mad, I just can't stand having to be the in between."  
  
"Ugh. what do we do now?" Melanie said.  
  
"I say we just wait it out..or go out and let our two friends sort it out." Sirius suggested.  
  
"I go for going out and giving them time to sort it out.but if we come back and they have strangled each other to death, I'm telling Dumbledore it was all your fault." Lila said heading out the door.  
  
(James)  
  
James grabbed his broom from outside the window and jumped on it. Since it was only mid afternoon he also grabbed his invisibility cloak. He flew over to his house, and went right next to his window. It was unlocked much to his surprise and he climbed in. He knew exactly what he was looking for. He went to his dresser and not having any light wasn't helping. He tripped on something on his floor and managed to tear his pants by the ankles.  
  
He finally reached his dresser. He pulled open the last drawer and began to throw stuff out of it and onto the already messy room. He at last found what he was searching for, a big red leather book. He looked at it long and hard almost as if making a very important decision, and then softly spoke aloud, "Its now or never."  
  
He grabbed his broomstick and headed out the door again. This time, however, he didn't head for the living room; instead he went up towards the third floor. He went to the window closest to his house. He peeped inside to see Lily crying on her floor. He immediately felt a wave of guilt wash him over. Without making a sound he gently opened the window and let himself in.  
  
(Lily)  
  
She ran upstairs to her bedroom and locked it with an ordinary muggle lock. She slid down the door in tears and fell to the floor. She put her head down and sobbed freely.  
  
James didn't know what it felt like. How many times she had gone through this. Pain and suffering. Especially yesterday. Everyone thought.that she was trying to get on with her life. In truth Lily didn't know what she was feeling. It was a mix of shock, immeasurable sadness, and a loneliness and emptiness like never before.  
  
Half of her was still not believing a word of what had happened in the last two weeks. She felt as if her parents were on some vacation and they'd be home any minute and start yelling at her for being out of school and having friends over without permission.  
  
Her other side kept going over the fact that she had lost all dear to her. First James, then her parents, and then Petunia. She missed them. All of them. She missed Petunia's way of helping her when she needed it, she missed her parents' way of supporting her, and most of all Lily missed her best friend. The one person in this world who could read her like a book, well used to be able to.  
  
She let the tears flow out of her eyes. Suddenly she heard a creak as the window opened to let in a cold gust of wind. She saw James climb in and her heart jumped. Then she remembered that she and James weren't talking.  
  
"What do you want James?" She whispered. It was soft, barely audible, but he seemed to have heard it.  
  
He walked over to where she was sitting and sat down beside her. He pulled out a red book and began to talk.  
  
"Lily, I'm so sorry. I want you to know how sorry I am."  
  
"James, I can't forgive you for what you did." Lily said.  
  
"Can I still try?" James sounded pleading. Lily nodded and James opened the book. Lily gasped, it was a photo album.  
  
She looked at James who nodded.  
  
"Lily. After.er.letting you go. I missed you. The only way I could ever let my feelings out was this album. It was the only thing I had of you." James said blushing a little.  
  
Lily smiled sadly. Did James really miss her? Then why did he do the things he did in the first place? She had a thousand questions in her head that she longed to ask, but it wasn't the right time to ask them. She tuned into what James was saying.  
  
"And this at my ninth birthday at the zoo. Remember the giant sloth?" James said with a grin.  
  
"And the elephant which I soo wanted to ride!" Lily giggled.  
  
"Yeah, and Mum and Dad got so mad at us for running off to see if we could let the camels escape!" James laughed.  
  
They went through the photo album. By the end of the book James was crying too. Lily realized how stupid they must've looked at started laughing.  
  
"I missed you Lemon." James said smiling.  
  
"I missed you too." Lily said.  
  
He gave her an awkward hug. "Does this mean you forgive me?" He asked looking hopeful.  
  
Lily laughed, "Don't get your hopes up."  
  
James mocked being hurt, "Lily! I did everything you asked me too..I gave you back all the time we spent together!"  
  
Lily looked shocked. He had! "B-B-but..." Lily stuttered.  
  
James looked gloomy. "Lily, I know you can never forgive me fully for what I did, but I want a second chance."  
  
Lily was shocked. She didn't know what to say.  
  
"Wait.James, before I decide anything I need answers from you."  
  
James nodded but then was distracted by the doorbell ringing. "Can we continue this at school?"  
  
Lily agreed and he went downstairs to open the door for the others. Lily climbed onto her bed and pulled out James' diary and began to read it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(Downstairs)  
  
"Oh thank god Jamsie! You're alive!" Sirius said with a grin.  
  
James looked half amused half annoyed. "Why wouldn't I be Padfoot? And don't call me Jamsie!"  
  
Remus grinned and the entire group walked in.  
  
"Where have you all been?" James demanded.  
  
"Relax James. We were just getting groceries for dinner." Lila answered.  
  
"Oh. Okay." James said.  
  
"What have you been up to?" was Melanie's reply.  
  
"Oh nothing just this and that." James said.  
  
"We're just glad you and Lily didn't kill each other." Remus said looking relieved.  
  
"Why would we do something like that?" James retorted.  
  
"Oh never mind." Was Sirius's response.  
  
"What are we having for dinner?" James tried changing the subject.  
  
"Oh we were thinking, hmm why not do spaghetti and meatballs?" Lila answered. "it was simple and good to eat."  
  
"And besides," Sirius whispered to James, "It's the only thing we could agree on."  
  
James grinned knowingly.  
  
Lila and Melanie took their stuff into the kitchen to cook and the boys went into the living room to enjoy some television.  
  
Lily came down looking red eyed before dinner. Lila and Melanie thought nothing of it as they guessed with so much happening Lily needed some alone time.  
  
Lily was grateful that her friends had made dinner. "MMM! Who made the meatballs?" Lily said taking a bite.  
  
"I did!" Lila said smiling proudly.  
  
"They're from a recipe of mine. But be careful, they are spicy."  
  
Sirius jumped from his seat and hugged both Lila and Melanie who looked startled.  
  
"If the house elves ever quit their jobs, I'm going to ask Dumbledore to hire you two!" Sirius said. "This is the best spaghetti and meatballs I have ever eaten!"  
  
Melanie blushed while Lila looked pleased. "Glad you like it."  
  
Dinner went by uneventfully, well except for the fact that the dungbombs Sirius had hidden under the table accidentally went off and caused dinner to end quickly. Sirius was forced to clean up the mess, while the rest headed for bed. Lila, Melanie, and Remus were soon fast asleep. Lily had requested that James come to her room, so they could talk, and Sirius was still cleaning up.  
  
Once in Lily's room. James took a seat on the bed and Lily on the couch across from him.  
  
"So." James began.  
  
"You never told me about your father." Lily blurted out.  
  
"What?" James looked astonished.  
  
"Umm."Lily blushed, "You never told me about how everything was going so bad for you."  
  
"Oh." was James' answer. "It..I.I didn't want you to feel burdened. And the fact that we.we.weren't exactly on speaking terms didn't help either."  
  
Lily reddened more. "Oh, of course."  
  
James nodded, "What did you want me to tell you?"  
  
Lily sighed, "James.does he really."  
  
James nodded. "Yeah, what can I say? My father is a jerk. I'm never good enough for him."  
  
Lily looked deep in thought. "Has.has..he ever hurt you after.?"  
  
James shook his head, "It was only once. He had an awful day at work, and he had found out I wasn't doing up to standard. He went out and got drunk. He never drinks." "Oh I'm so sorry!" Lily whispered.  
  
James shook his head again, "Its not your fault. Is there anything else?"  
  
Lily nodded, "Ummm two more questions."  
  
James told her to continue. " Why did you..you know..leave me?"  
  
James hung his head. "I'm not proud of it. And you should've seen Sirius's face when I told him. He was so mad at me for it. But I'm guessing Remus already knew?"  
  
Lily nodded and James went on, " I had a..a..choice. It was to stay as I was, or become popular. I was twelve and nothing looked better to me than the dream of being most popular and sought after guy in school. It was as if, something inside me possessed me and I had to have that title. And actually, the day after the.incident, I..locked myself up and wouldn't talk to anyone. Not even Sirius. Heck at first I thought Sirius was annoying. Well not really, but he wasn't you. You know what I mean?"  
  
"Yes, James I do."  
  
"Well anyways, after third year, I guess, I began feeling guiltier and guiltier. And my parents weren't helping. The only people who were making a positive impact on my life were my friends. But half of them? They were fake. They weren't there because they liked me, they were there because they too had a dream, to be popular. If I could ever have that choice again Lily, I'd never take the one to be popular. Even Sirius, Remus, and Peter like me because I'm me. And if I hadn't been popular, they'd still stick by me. And I'd still have you." He finished in a whisper.  
  
Lily longed to run and give him a hug. She knew she couldn't, but her heart was telling her otherwise. She was confused but she felt her feet listening to her heart and she walked over to where James was sitting silently, looking down. She could see tears in his eyes. She sat down on the bed besides him and put a comforting arm around him.  
  
"I-I-I never told anyone this," James said softly, "But since the day you walked out of my life, I have been lonely."  
  
"James can you answer one more question for me?" Lily asked, looking straight into his eyes.  
  
"James, where is that unicorn?" Lily said with a smile.  
  
James smiled and wiped away his tears. "Its still there. It misses you."  
  
"Its getting late, I-I'll talk to you tomorrow James." Lily said getting up.  
  
James nodded and headed out the door, "Good night Lily."  
  
" 'Night James." Was Lily's reply. She shut the door behind him and climbed into bed. She tried closing her eyes but sleep wouldn't come to her. Her head was full of mixed emotions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lila climbed out of bed. It was 3:15 in the morning and she couldn't sleep. She walked downstairs to the kitchen and was surprised to see someone else there.  
  
"Hi, didn't expect anyone else to be up." She said with a smile.  
  
"Me neither."  
  
"I couldn't sleep. You?" She asked.  
  
"Same. Why couldn't you sleep?"  
  
"Awful dream." She said. "You wouldn't understand."  
  
"Really?" he said. "Try me."  
  
Lila started explaining with all the details she could remember about her dream.  
  
"And then, the lady came towards me and picked up this toddler who looked just like me!"  
  
His eyes widened. "D-D-Did you say this boy had black hair and big blue eyes?"  
  
Lila nodded yawning. "Yeah, he looked quite like you to be honest."  
  
His eyes went even wider. "And you say this woman called the man Jeff?"  
  
"What're are you trying to say Sirius?" Lila said confused.  
  
"Lila, you just dreamt of the night my father died."  
  
Dun-dun-dun!!! I'm confused.should Lily forgive him or not? What do you think? Review and let me know!! I also redid the first chapter and hopefully you can read it better now! R/R!! please??  
  
| |  
  
V right there!!! 


	15. The Scumbag, and Lila learns the truth

What a Friend Should Be  
  
Disclaimer: yadda yadda, shall we get on with it???  
  
A/n: I love you all who reviewed! And answering FooLisH's review: umm I'm sorry if I didn't say this, I really meant to! James' parents have been on business trip together; they just came back for the Evans' funeral. Just to clear that up...  
  
To all those who reviewed: thank you so much!! I love you guys so much! You totally make my day! I'm sorry its taken me FOREVER to write this chapter, I'd had half of it done for about a good three months.  
  
R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?????????  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lila lay awake in her bed. She kept thinking about what Sirius had told her. It didn't make sense. She knew that Sirius and her weren't related but what did that dream mean?  
  
She rolled over but the thoughts wouldn't go away. She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again but her brain was still poking questions at her. Unable to stop them she threw off the blanket only to be met by the cold. She shivered slightly and pulled on a dressing gown. She looked at the digital clock and sighed. Only 4:59. She quietly crept out of bed and opened her door noiselessly. She peeped out and saw to her relief that no one else was up. She needed some alone time. She made her way downstairs unaware of where exactly she was going. A few minutes later she found herself in front of the fireplace in Lily's living room.  
  
"Why are you here?" she heard a low growl from behind her. She jerked around and saw Sirius standing in the doorway looking solemn. "Back to tell me more about my no good family?" His voice was filled with sarcasm and bitterness.  
  
Lila's eyes were wide, "No...s-Sirius...never..."  
  
"You must think it hilarious that parts of my family die for you," his voice barely a whisper, but hit Lila like a cannon.  
  
"NO SIRIUS NO!" she yelled staring to cry without reason. "Why would I do that?" she whispered standing so she was face to face with him.  
  
"You tell me," Sirius asked, "How is it, that something I could never even tell my best friends about, you suddenly know?"  
  
"I don't know Sirius!" Lila pleaded, "I don't know! I want to find out just as much as you would. I want to know the secret behind my past! Sirius, you are my friend, I would never hurt you. I wish you could've realized that by now."  
  
She dropped into the chair overtaken by sobs. Sirius reached out to comfort her, about to rest his hand on her shoulder, but stopped. He got down on his knees and put a hand under Lila's chin.  
  
"Belle, I'm so sorry." Lila nodded missing the fact that he hadn't called her by name.  
  
Sirius sighed, "You don't know what it's like at my house. Everyone blames me, I'm not exaggerating. My entire family's been in Slytherin for lord knows how long, then I came and got into Gryffindor. My mom was furious. Then she went around saying I was making friends with the 'wrong sort' of people, aka anyone not a pureblood. They said...they said it was my dirty blood, that...that killed my father."  
  
Lila gasped. "But, but...you were just a child! How could you have done anything?"  
  
Sirius hung his head, "I don't know. B-but if I really d-do have d-d-dirty b-b-blood, then I guess Voldemort sensed it...but its gotten better, I've moved in with James..."  
  
Lila wrapped her arms around him. "And when I told you my dream, it was like a reawakening?"  
  
Sirius nodded.  
  
"Oh lord Sirius! I'm so sorry!" Lila cried harder. "This is all my fault! If I had never reminded you of your past...."  
  
"Lila forget it," Sirius mumbled, "come on, please? This is my fault, I shouldn't have gotten mad."  
  
"But Sirius," Lila started. Sirius shushed her.  
  
"Now Lila, all I want is to find out what exactly happened that day. Come on, we're going to go visit my family," Sirius declared.  
  
Before everyone woke up, Lila and Sirius packed all their things and tied them to the end of Sirius's broom (located conveniently outside) and left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
2 hours later-----  
  
Melanie was the first to wake up and come downstairs. She gave a yell when she found the note from Lila and Sirius on the kitchen table causing the rest of the household to come rushing downstairs.  
  
All at once a bunch of things happened. Lily tripped and fell down the last few stairs bumping into Remus who was at the foot of the stairs, causing Remus to yelp in surprise. Then Remus ran into the kitchen upsetting a flower vase and knocking it into the ground, spilling its contents everywhere. James who happened to be next to the vase had caught it so it wouldn't smash, but was so surprised when he DID catch it he dropped it to the floor making it break into thousands of pieces. Everything went dead silent for a minute, everyone trying to comprehend what had just happened. They all managed to make it into the kitchen to find out why Melanie screamed.  
  
"They're gone!" Melanie yelped.  
  
"Who, what, where, when, and why?" Lily gasped getting up off the floor.  
  
"Reparo," James said to the broken vase, putting it back together again, "yes, who'd gone where, when did they leave, what happened, and why?"  
  
Remus nodded eager to know.  
  
"Sirius and Lila...took off." Melanie said looking disgusted.  
  
Remus let out a low whistle, "Whooh, knew Padfoot would sweep his lovely lady off her feet someday, but I didn't realize that he would be literally kidnapping her."  
  
Melanie made a face at him and handed Lily the letter to read.  
  
"They've gone to...go and meet Sirius's family? What the heck?" Lily read aloud.  
  
James and Remus exchanged dark glances. "W-what else does it say?"  
  
Lily glanced through the letter. "For us not to worry and that they'll be heading straight to Hogwarts afterwards, so we shouldn't wait for them."  
  
"Okay..." Melanie started.  
  
"Well since we've got nothing to do...why not make a stop to Diagon Alley for a while and meanwhile I'll owl Dumbledore and ask him if we may also return tonight to Hogwarts." Lily thought aloud.  
  
"Sounds like a plan." James said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
At Diagon Alley----  
  
'Where did James and everyone go?' Lily thought to herself. 'Hmm, Melanie said she'd be in Flourish and Blotts to check out a book, and Remus went to Gringotts to deposit something, so that leaves James."  
  
Lily meandered the street of Diagon Alley looking in through the windows of the quaint little town.  
  
She was outside The Leaky Cauldron when she heard a very familiar voice coming from Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"Hey Hope, what are you doing around here?" came the deep, mature voice from under one of the brightly colored umbrellas.  
  
"Hi!" came an unfamiliar, cheery, melodious voice from the doorway of the pub.  
  
Lily got closer to the Ice Cream Parlor, trying to spy without being seen. She could make out a tall blonde looking cheerfully at something hidden to Lily.  
  
"And what might a lovely lady not unlike yourself be doing around here?" the masculine voice sweet-talked. This time Lily pinpointed it to be from behind a lime colored umbrella.  
  
The girl giggled a little then replied, "I could ask the same of you."  
  
"I'm here for a little unfinished business, you?"  
  
"Oh just, you know, stuff" the girly voice answered back.  
  
Lily tried to shift around so her vision could accommodate not only the girl Hope, but also whoever was sitting behind that umbrella. It took Lily a few moments to recognize that Hope went to Hogwarts; she racked her brain for a memory. She then remembered Hope to be a flirty girl who was mostly a good student, but a bit of a snob, but overall nice. Lily edged closer.  
  
"I actually have a question for you darlin'," Her floaty voice floated out.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Is the rumor true?"  
  
"What rumor?"  
  
"Haha, like you don't know..."  
  
"Then, enlighten me gorgeous!"  
  
"The one about Evans..."  
  
Lily stood absolutely still, upon hearing her own name, or maybe it was Lila's name...her ears perked up.  
  
"What about it?" came the male voice, it sounded kind of strained.  
  
"You know, the one about you and her...er...umm 'hanging out'.."  
  
Lily noticed the male voice hadn't responded from behind its green wall. She heard Hope's voice again.  
  
"Because as I remember it Potter, you told all of us, the a...what was it? Oh yes, Orange-peel haired nerd and muck like her could never be, umm what did you say? Oh right, in OUR league..."  
  
Lily caught her breath. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach, and a wave of nausea overcame her, so they HAD been talking about her!  
  
"Relax Hope!" the voice said, "what in the WORLD would make me hang out with trash such as that?"  
  
Lily felt her face burn and her hand clench her bag harder. The pain had spread from her stomach to her lungs and now up to her neck.  
  
"Junkie trash like Evans and me? What possessed you to even fathom such a theory?" the voice was low and seductive with a touch of huskiness, not like the strained voice before.  
  
"I mean think about it. Am I going to risk MY reputation and status for...for a dork?"  
  
Lily heard Hope give a short floaty laugh. "I should've known better than to listen to rumors. At least you've got your priorities straight Potter. See you later."  
  
Lily heard a door close and then there was no more movement. She could barely feel the pain in her fingers because they'd gone so numb clutching the bag so tightly. She had a slight ringing sensation in her ears and the tears running down her face weren't even detected. Then, as if a change in the wind, her mood changed, instead hurt, pain that she'd felt a moment ago, she was replaced by anger and fury.  
  
She gathered all of her stuff and walked over to the lime green umbrella. She turned to the person sitting at it and waited.  
  
-----*------  
  
James saw a shadow behind him. He turned quickly in his seat only to come face to face with a very off looking Lily.  
  
"Oh lord Lily! What happened? Why are you crying? Are you okay? Are you sick?" he asked concerned.  
  
He put his hand up to check her forehead for a temperature but he got the shock of a lifetime when Lily slapped it away, hard.  
  
James could make out Remus and Melanie coming towards the Ice Cream Parlor.  
  
"L-lily?"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!" she shrieked. James cringed noticing also that Remus and Melanie had stopped dead in their tracks to see what was happening.  
  
"How could you? How dare you!" She yelled.  
  
James looked confused, "What are you TALKING about?"  
  
"Don't play games with me, James," she had a sad looking grin on her face, "Like you don't know. Like you'd even CARE for that matter."  
  
James was befuddled. "Lily, I have absolutely no id-"  
  
Lily cut him off, "Oh don't give me B.S. Potter."  
  
James cringed again at her tone.  
  
"You tell me a bunch of lies about how sorry you are and how you've 'seen the error of your ways' and a bunch of crap and I believed thinking you had the common decency that is expected of normal people. But maybe that title is too much of a high expectation from you. That's pathetic. YOU are pathetic. I hate you so much James Potter, I never want to see your deceiving, cheating, lying, two-faced, untruthful, double-dealing, turncoat of a face near me AGAIN! Do you UNDERSTAND ME, JAMES POTTER?" She screamed.  
  
James held his hand out for her, trying to figure out what was going on. Lily looked at his hand with utmost loathing and hate then she swiftly turned and slapped him.  
  
James felt his face burn with the imbedded fingerprints.  
  
"But Lily, WHAT did I do?!"  
  
Lily gave him a look of scorn, "Oh look at me, I'm little Jamesie, maybe I'll go behind Lily's back and totally degrade you because it's so much more hurtful to do it behind her back! You make me SICK."  
  
Lily took a step back and then punched James in the nose. Before James got a chance to respond he was doubled over from the pain in his face. Lily kicked his shins as hard as she could, hearing a small but satisfactory crack. She turned to away not noticing the looks of shock and surprise on Remus and Melanie's faces and quietly told James, "I hope you and HOPE," she emphasized the name, "have a fun time together in a world of, what did she say? Oh yes, Orange-peel haired girl MUCK. Stay away from me you gormless oik. Because that's what people like you ARE, you think you're so cool and have all that, when you don't even have compassion for the decency on mankind, nor the humanity. You know its people like you that only help support the followers of the Dark Lord. Not just those muggle-haters. Have a dead-beat life Potter, and stay the heck away from me and my friends. But I will make sure that from today onwards you and your posse will regret ever having met me."  
  
She stormed off leaving James in the plastic chair still doubled over in pain. She didn't bother acknowledging Remus or Melanie and went through the Leaky Cauldron back to the muggle world.  
  
-------*-------  
  
"Oh lord, James! What did you do?!?" Remus cried.  
  
James mumbled something long and incoherent. Remus and Melanie exchanged glances.  
  
"What?" Melanie asked.  
  
"I said, I apologized to her yesterday for being a jerk, then today...I guess she overheard my conversation with Hope...and...I sort of...um..."  
  
"Said what?" Remus coaxed.  
  
"Well...in simpler terms I totally insulted her and turned my back on her...again." James replied not taking his eyes off the ground.  
  
Melanie took a step back from James, "Then she had every right to do so. I'm sorry James, but at this moment my FRIEND needs me. Maybe you should look up the meaning of that word in a dictionary."  
  
She gave him a disgusted look and followed Lily out.  
  
Remus gave his friend a withering look. "You know she's right, right?"  
  
James didn't reply.  
  
Remus continued, "But since I can't abandon you here without medical assistance, lets get you back to Hogwarts, I'll have Melanie bring our stuff back for us."  
  
Remus managed to owl Dumbledore and get a floo connection with The Leaky Cauldron and the twosome were off by evening.  
  
Melanie returned to Lily's house and comforted a now nearly hysterical Lily. "I thought he had changed!" Lily wailed. "I thought he was back to the same old best friend I used to have! That insensitive jerk! I HATE HIM! Ya hear that James Potter?!?! I HATE YOU! I hate you! I hate you...."  
  
Lily fell into near faint and Melanie left her on the couch.  
  
"Okay, enough in enough. I think there's been way too much excitement for one week. We're going back." Melanie said to no one in particular. "Great. Now I'm talking to myself. Perfect. On top of everything, I am now credible insane."  
  
She quickly owled Dumbledore and got the Evans's household connected to the floo network. Melanie gathered up all of their belongings, including the guys' and woke Lily up and they were off.  
  
Upon reaching Dumbledore's office, Lily actually did faint and had to be carried to the hospital wing. Melanie was on her own to go to the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
She had walked up the stairs so many times that she didn't pay attention to where she was going. Her mind was so lost in her thoughts that she was barely looking at her surroundings.  
  
Her feet carried her to the Fat Lady's portrait. She automatically said, "Tinkerflights" and the door swung open. Melanie walked all the way to her dorm in the same stupor.  
  
A tall girl yelling a bit then running over to her and hugging her awoke her from her trance however. It took Melanie a few minutes to realize that this ecstatically hysterical girl was Lila.  
  
Upon demanding to know about her and Sirius's sudden flight, Lila began a strange tale.  
  
"Well for a while now, I've had these strange dreams" Lila started and explained to Melanie in detail about the weird dreams.  
  
"Well, last night I finally told someone about them." Lila continued.  
  
"Sirius?" Melanie guessed and Lila nodded.  
  
"So anyway, back to my story..."  
  
----*----  
  
(What happened aka after Sirius and Lila took off....)  
  
Upon reaching Sirius's house, Lila felt a chill of cold air pass over her. She glanced at Sirius who was staring straight ahead at a space between two houses, his handsome face set in a look of determination.  
  
"Think about Number 12 Grimmauld Place...." He barked to her and she jumped in surprise at being addressed.  
  
She followed his order and before her eyes a strangely large house appeared between numbers eleven and thirteen. She followed Sirius as he went straight up to the door and knocked on it twice.  
  
"Who's there?" came a raspy voice from behind the huge old doors.  
  
"It's Sirius Black and a friend, Twinky. Tell mother we need to tak to her about The Tragic...." Sirius barked to the wheezy voice.  
  
"Master, Twinky will open the door in a moment..." there was a scurrying noise and the door was pulled open to reveal a very untidy looking houself and a long dark hallway. "Master, Mistress has been very upset, very upset, since your departure. Twinky is glad to see Master of course, and has a message for him."  
  
"Do tell, Twinky," Sirius said, his voice softer now, almost in a caring way.  
  
"Twinky knows things, has heard them mostly, but knows that she must tell Master, Masters' cousin is arranged to be married."  
  
Lila noticied that Sirius, who had been holding on to the door handle, had become very pale and his knuckles were white. "You mean...Bellatrix?"  
  
Twinky nodded her eyes staring at the floor. "To someones...someones called the Lestranges..."  
  
Lila heard Sirius growl deep in his throat, much like a dog. "Thank you Twinky, for informing me.."  
  
Twinky bowed and scurried out.  
  
"Let's go and find Mother," Sirius said.  
  
Sirius led Lila down a few hallways and past many doors and stairs until they came to stop outside two columns surrounding a pair of white oak doors. Without bothering to knock, Sirius banged open the doors and strode on in, wand in his hands. Lila walked in cautiously behind him.  
  
Inside the room was beautifully decorated with a mix of antique and modern furniture. There was a muggle look to the room, except for the owl cage, speaking mirror and moving pictures, and of course the wand lying on the magnificent cedar bed. The bed was covered in red silk sheets with silver yarn embrodiary. The cusions were all of matching color and the hangings around the bed of a silverfish material. There were two floor-to-ceiling windows behind cream colored curtains and on one side of the humongous bedroom was a closet and a chest of drawers while the other had a dressing table and mirror.  
  
Sitting at the mirror was a beautiful, if not gorgeous woman, with elegantly swept up raven hair and piercingly blue eyes.  
  
'Sirius's eyes...' Lila thought. It was Sirius's mother.  
  
Sirius eyed her coldly. "How are you doing, mother?" He asked her through gritted teeth.  
  
The woman sighed exasperatedly. "Sirius Black, don't you dare try to act up when we all know you're not worthy of it."  
  
Sirius rolled his eyes, "That's not the point, my LOVELY mum. I have someone here who might be of interest to you."  
  
"Its not one of those dishy bimbos is it? To take care of me?" She said waving an arm.  
  
"No Mother," Sirius said, again through clenched teeth. "She's a friend. Soemone who has..er...connections with The Tragic...."  
  
Mrs. Black whipped around faster than you could say balderdash.  
  
"She has what?" She shrieked. "You girl, what is your name?"  
  
Lila looked stunned at being asked something, "Me? I'm Lila. Lila Evans."  
  
"I don't know any Lila Evans. What rubbish nonsense are bringing to me Sirius?" Mrs. Black looked positively annoyed.  
  
"Mum! She's been having dreams..about her past....and she can describe word for word a more accurate than veritaserum account of what happened that night..But that's not the point. What I need to know is..what SHE needs to know is...Mother, who was that baby we were hiding that night?" Sirius looked impatient.  
  
Mrs. Black looked surprised at this revelation. "Why that baby is nothing. She was adopted two months later. What does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Everything," Lila breathed, "because...because..I think, I am that baby."  
  
Mrs. Black looked her over with a strict eye, "You can't be. Why she must have been about.."  
  
"15 now?" Lila asked smiling.  
  
"Y-yes...and, no you can't be....because that baby and that baby alone has the pendant...the pendant of Trinity."  
  
Lila looked downcast and then she looked up again. "You mean this pendant?"  
  
She reached inside the collar of her shirt and pulled out a white gold chain. Hanging off the chain were three small, triangular diamonds all interconnected.  
  
Mrs. Black saw it and gasped. "You're...you're...her?"  
  
"Mrs. Black, who's her? Who am I?" Lila asked desperately.  
  
"You...you're the Trinster...I mean the third...it's the word for the third child who has the power...Wait let me start at the beginning, it won't take long. Nearly seventeen years ago, a spell was cast in which three children, three very special children, were the chosen. These three were the ones destined for greatness. And with obstacle, I can't tell you everything here, only Dumbledore can, what I can tell you is, Sirius and you are two of those three, and that's what the pendant represents. You were my best friend's daughter. Her name was Darcie, and she had to go into hiding to save you. You were to stay with us until she returned." Mrs. Black looked downcast. "After the attack on Jeff, we got a strange letter from your mom telling us to give you the adoption agency and send you to a family called....I can't remember...but after we realize that that letter had come from, the Dark Lord, we tried to trace you, but you were gone..."  
  
Lila and Sirius exchanged looks. This time Lila saw compassion, rather than hatred, in his eyes.  
  
They bid good-bye to Mrs. Black, Lila promising to come back, and Mrs. Black promising to try and find out where Darcie was. They set off for Hogwarts on their brooms, or rather on Sirius's broom.  
  
----*----  
  
(Back to the dorms)  
  
"It was a very...er...quiet trip home...I mean here...but that's it..." Lila finished letting escape a huge yawn.  
  
"Let's get some sleep, and we'll talk in the morning, with Lily." Melanie suggested.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
The light was filtering into the Hospital Wing on the Saturday morning. Lily awoke to the soft pounding of feet outside the Hospital Wing.  
  
'Where am I? How'd I get to the Hospital Wing?' Lily wondered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
sorry really long chapter.....its prolly the longest chapter I've ever written. Enjoy and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!  
  
I think you get the GENERAL idea....right? please? For meeeee? 


End file.
